Someone New
by Pavement Chaser
Summary: A girl washes up on shore. Who is she? Where is she from? Why is she on the island? These are all questions everybody is asking. I've changed the rating due to language in upcoming chapters.
1. Who's this?

Who's this?

The sun was just coming up on the beach. Jack had taken the moment to relax and enjoy the colored sky. He sat on a pile of sand while he watched hues of orange and pink tango with the blue that was taking over. Jack took a deep breath and told himself that he need to get to the others on the beach. So, he got up and continued his trip down the strip of white sand. He adjusted the backpack he carried and looked around at the silent camp. Nothing seemed to move. Everything was so calm right now which was the opposite of what life was on the island.

Jack smiled at the little 'huts' made out of bamboo and left over wreckage. Everything drenched in pink. It looked like a picture you would see on a calendar he thought. His traveled from Sayid's shelter to Claire and Charlie's to Kate's. He took another deep breath and took one last look at the fading sunset. But unfortunately, that's not what caught his eye.

There, on the beach lying in the surf was a body. Female from what he could tell. It had long hair and it's clothes hung to it's curved figure. He rushed to see if she was alive and he noticed Kate had come out of her 'house'. She rushed down after him; to where he had turned over the girl and was now seeing if she was breathing or not. She watched him with the eyes of a hawk.

"Is she okay?" Kate asked with a worried tone.

"No…she not breathing." Jack began CPR. He worked quickly and with confidence. Kate could hear him whispering 1…2…3…4…5…and then check to see if she was breathing or not. Then the process started over. Kate could feel her own breath catch in her throat as she watched Jack try to resuscitate the girl.

"Come on, damn it," Jack whispered to himself. "Come on…1…2…3…4…5…" All-of-the-sudden the girl lurched and coughed a sputtered as she spit water onto the sand next to her. Jack collected a sigh of relief as Kate smiled and took a claming breath herself.

"Take deep breaths. Slow deep breaths." He looked up at Kate who smiled again. The girls choking died and she was breathing like advised; slow and deep. "Does it hurt when you breathe? Are your ears ringing? Can you remember you name?"

"No, no and my name is Jane," She answered.


	2. Explaining Jane

Explaining Jane

Jane sat one the beech wrapped in a blanket provided by Sawyer. Jack was still asking her questions. She seemed to be friendly. She was however nervous around the small crowed that had gathered to see was the fuss was about. Her brown eyes darted from one person to another, studying faces and exploring her surroundings.

"Do you know how you got here?" Jack inquired.

"The flight I was on…took a nose dive into the ocean. I've been floating out there for a few days now. I got caught in a rip-tide and I guess ended up here." She said in a very thick Australian accent. Jack could believe her story. Her lips were blue and her skin was pale from both cold and dehydration.

"Do you know if anyone else survived?" Kate asked this time.

"No. I only saw seats floating around and a couple pieces of plane. I didn't even see any bodies." She closed her eyes and took a moment to calm herself. " My sister and fiancée were on the flight with me." Jack looked at her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," he added. "Do you know what flight you were on?"

" Yeah…Oceanic flight 342. I knew I shouldn't have taken that damn airline. Ever since flight 815 disappeared I've been weary of the company." She looked at Jack who was looking at the ground.

There was a very awkward silence. "Jane, we're the survivors of flight 815." Kate confessed. Jane's eyes went wide. Eyes started to dart again.

"What?" She pulled the blanket around her shoulders tighter. "How many of you are there?"

"A little over 40." Kate answered.

"Oh my god," she was stunned. "Do you know how long you guys were on the news? They looked for you for over a month. Oceanic even shut down for a while after what happened!" Jane's breathing became short and shallow. " I don't believe this," she said under her breath and she passed out.

Jack caught her and sent her down gently. "Well, I guess she's with us now." Kate shooed away the audience that had grown quiet large and walked with Jack as he carried Jane to Kate's shelter.

Jack she her down and looked at her. Her hair had dried curly and was reddish brown in color. She was pretty he had to admit. She had on white shirt and khaki pants and a jean jacket hung on her shoulders. That's when he noticed her strange figure. Now looking at her from the front Jack could tell that something was different.

"Jack do you think anyone else survived her crash?"

"I don't know Kate. I guess we'll find out if anyone else washes up on shore. Until then we'll just have to take care of her." He turned to walk away. Kate followed of course.

"Jack…wait. What do you mean we'll have to take care of her?" There had been something about his voice that made that statement different from the others.

"She's pregnant." Kate looked at Jack strangely as if to say 'what are you talking about'. She turned to prove right or wrong Jack's accusation. He was right. It wasn't that noticeable but there was a definite curve to her midriff.

"How far along is she?" Kate asked. They began walking again.

"I would say four, maybe five months." He shielded his eyes from the now risen sun.

"Does she know? I mean wouldn't she have told us? Wouldn't that be the first thing on her mind? What if…"

"Kate!" Jack cut her off. He turned to her. "I don't know. She just survived a plane crash. I'm sure she's somewhat traumatized by the whole thing. Let's just let her rest and we'll ask her questions later. Right now I want you to go and sit with her. If she wakes up, come and get me. I want to check her over to make sure she's not hurt. Can you do that?"

"Yeah. I can do that." With that Jack left her and she made her way back to her shelter.

"Sayid!" Kat called for him. She waved from where she sat next to the still unconscious Jane. He approached her at her request.

"Hello. Did you need something?"

"Yes. Can you sit with Jane? I'm going to get Jack. She's been out for a long time."

"I can sit with her. Go," He encouraged. He set down his things and watched as the rest of the camp went by him.

It wasn't long before Jane woke up. To her surprise there was a very Middle Eastern man sitting across from her. She sat up and scooted away with a gasp. Once she realized where she was and that she was in no danger the apologized for jumping.

"I'm sorry. You scared me." She said with one hand on her chest. Her breathing steadied and the man introduced himself.

"I'm Sayid." He shook her hand. "And you are our new arrival. Are you not?"

"Yes." She laughed. "I'm Jane." She didn't know what else to say. What else could she say? She looked away at the busy little mini city they had created. "You really have settled here haven't you."

"What else can you do when nobody is looking for you? You have to make the best of the situation and we did just that." He reached behind himself and produced a water bottle. "Here drink this." He almost commanded it.

"Well, I can say that nobody didn't look for you. You were on the news every night for weeks. They had no idea where anything was. They thought surely there would have been some trace of a crash but there was nothing."

Sayid watched her as she took a long drink out of the bottle. He couldn't help but ask. "Where was you flight headed?"

"I was taking the flight from Melbourne to Florida. We were headed to Texas which is where my family lives." She took another drink of water.

"You say you family lives in America yet you accent is Australian."

"Yeah, well, I was adopted when I was six by my parents. So I had enough time to adopt the lingo that the aussies use."

"I just…" Sayid was cut off by Jack and Kate's arrival.

"Hey." Jack was as doctor-ish as Sayid had ever seen him. A man on a mission he thought.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Jane." Sayid waved and was on his way, leaving Kate and Jack alone with Jane.

"Hello doctor." Jane nodded instead of waved.

"I can to see how you were feeling. You were out quite a long time." Jack had a sincere but very professional aura about him. He was very intent on making Jane as comfortable as possible. She could tell that. She could also tell that he was extremely sleep deprived and he looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. Jane almost felt sorry for him.

"I'm fine thank you."

"You're not hurt or anything? And you can still remember everything right?"

"Is all you ever do is ask questions. I don't think you have said one statement since you revived me this morning." She smiled a very sly smile, which gave her dimples. And Jack couldn't help but smile back.

"No, I don't always ask questions but it's my job. I'm a doctor." Jack spied the almost empty water bottle in her hands and decided to use that as an excuse to be alone with her. "Kate will you go get Jane another water bottle. I don't want her to get dehydrated."

Kate looked at her and then looked at Jack. She knew what he was doing and she could take a hint. "Yeah. I'll be right back."

They watched her leave before Jack interrogated Jane again. Only this time it was a more serious matter.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" He looked away from her, as if trying to look casual.

'More questions' she thought. "How long have I been here? Like…a couple of hours? Did you expect that to be the first thing out of my mouth?" She was somewhat offended by the question and she didn't know why.

"No, I didn't expect it to be the first thing out of your mouth but I expected it to be close." I was very serious about the whole thing. Why? She wondered.

"Okay…what business is it of yours?"

"I'm the only doctor here and if you're here long enough you're going to need me. And I'm not an obstetrician. I'm a spinal surgeon. So we need to cooperate as much as possible." He looked at her. He hand was resting on the little bit of stomach she had. "How far along are you?"

She couldn't take it. The conversation was too heavy for her. She had to lighten it somehow. "Great another question! But if you must know I'm around five months. Now if you'll excuse me I have people and places to become familiar with!" She got up and stormed off. She passed Kate on her way to the other settlements and Kate gave her, her water. She thanked Kate with little hostility. What had Kate done? Nothing. So she calmed a bit.

Kate went back to where she and Jack had sat earlier. "What happened?" she asked as she sat next to him.

"I don't think that I'm Jane's favorite person right now." He looked at Kate and sighed. 'Oh great' he thought.


	3. Realizing Fear

A/N: Thank you to my one reviewer! It was so kind of you to give me a little bit of in put. Now I know that it is worth it to keep writing the rest of this story! And guys (the rest of you reading my story) please review. I know it's a lot of trouble but it means so much!

Realizing Fear

_ "You and David will get married and that's final!" Her mother was always very good at yelling. _

_ "But mom we don't love each other! We don't want to get married!" Jane fought back._

_ "Obviously you do other wise you wouldn't be in this situation." Her mother was washing the dishes. She wasn't even bothering to look at her as they argued._

_ "MOM! Please, listen to me. This is not right. I can't do this. I'll do anything just don't make me marry him!" Jane held in tears as she tried to persuade the rock of a mother she had._

_ "Jane," her mother finally turned to look at her daughter, "you slept with him and you got pregnant. It was you choice and you have to pay for you mistakes. Now, we are devout Catholics and you know it goes against our religion to…" she trailed off. She looked both ways, as if someone was watching or may hear their conversation. "…You know." She looked embarrassed to even be talking about this. _

_ Jane felt rage and anger swell within her chest. She wanted to scream but she didn't. 'If only you knew mom'._

_ "So when do you think the wedding should be? I've always liked May…"_

"Hi. I'm John Locke." Jane looked up from her secluded place on the beech. She had been rapped in thought and hadn't even heard the old man approach her. "Is this seat taken?" He gestured to the space next to her, and she shook her head. He sat down beside her and there was a very awkward silence before Jane introduced herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm Jane Banks. It's nice to meet you Mr. Locke." She stuck out her hand to him and he took it in return.

"So you're what the fuss is all about on the beech."

"Yeah." She seemed very distant at the moment to Locke. He still pressed for conversation though. He wanted to know this new comer.

"So…I hear you and the doctor didn't hit it off?" He looked at her and she met his gaze with a very annoyed glare and a heavy sigh. That made Locke laugh. "What did he do to make you so angry?"

"He just didn't make me feel very welcome that's all." She was back to starring at the particularly beautiful sunset. "Is he always so professional?"

"Unfortunately." Locke watched her take of her jean jacket. It was salted and stiff from days of drifting in the ocean. All of the cloths she was wearing looked the same way. It was then that he noticed she was expecting. "When are you due?"

Her head snapped around. It surprised her that he asked the question as if it wasn't a big deal. She blinked a few times at him "Umm…early August. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Claire another one of the girls on the island just had a baby. A boy, Aaron." Jane could tell something was different about him. He was sincere about what he wanted to know. Jack had seemed like he needed to know because he felt he had a right to know. She had thought he was sincere but she changed her mind pretty quickly about that.

"Mr. Locke you are the first one I've met today that actually seems like they care whether or not I feel welcome here. Thank you for that."

"You know Jack didn't mean to be rude. He just…worries. That's all. You have to forgive him he's a doctor and always will be. He thinks that he can save the world if he had to and he would do it too. He's just…very…" Locke tried to search for the right word.

"Nosy?" Jane looked at him again with that annoyed glare and Locke couldn't help but laugh again.

"Not the word I would have used. But yes…he likes to know what is going on. He really is a good man. You'll see."

Jane liked Mr. Locke and she felt that he was a very trustworthy person. She leaned back in the sand and rested a hand on her small stomach. "I'll try." She sighed dramatically, then started to laugh.

"Oh, and Jane. It's just Locke. Mr. Locke was my father."

000

It was early the next morning and Jane had made her way to the blue tarp that was kind of hard to miss. She knew that this was going to be difficult. Locke had talked with her long after the sun had set about the people and experiences he has had on the island. Jane was grateful for it. She needed to know all she could to make it here.

"You know if you need something from me it might be a little easier to ask?" A very southern voice came from behind the tarp. She pushed one side out of the way so she could enter and immediately saw a man (a very attractive man at that) lying shirtless on a makeshift bed made out of airplane seats. "You need something sweetheart?" He drawled again.

"Umm…Yeah. I was told I should see you about a clean pair of cloths." She felt very awkward all-of-the-sudden. Maybe it was the smirk he was giving her or maybe it was the fact that he had nothing but a pair of jeans on…she didn't know.

"Well you've come to the right place sweet cheeks. What do you need? I've got T-shirts and sweatshirts aplenty. I've got shorts and jeans galore. You want socks and shoes? I've got 'bout twenty pairs!" She was told this would be hard and that he would make jokes but she didn't believe that. Now she did because he was putting new words to the Disney classic ''I want to be where the people are".

"I just need something comfortable and clean. That's all." She looked at the open suitcase he had. "A T-shirt and some shorts will be fine. Thanks." He handed her a red shirt with a big snoopy on it and a pair of gray shorts. She nodded in thanks and turned to leave when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned back around. "What?"

"What are you going to give me in return?" She stared at him in disbelief. How could he ask that? She had just been washed up on the shore of their beech. Been resuscitated by their doctor and spent a sleepless night wondering if her sister and fiancée were still alive.

"What do you mean 'what are you going to give me in return'?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I gotta protect what's mine. If I give you something I gotta get something from you to secure your not stealing from me." He smiled at her. She seemed very puzzled by his request.

"I don't have anything I could give you." She looked up and down herself. Her clothes were stained and unappealing in her opinion. She didn't have earrings on anymore other wise she could give him those. But she didn't know why she had to give him something in the first place. She didn't know why he had to protect what was his when it wasn't even his to begin with! She went along with it anyway. "See anything that you want? I don't think my shirt would fit you. I'm pregnant in case you hadn't noticed. And I have no luggage with me. Soo…" She looked at Sawyer the most pathetic ways she could. "Please."

He looked at her and thought to himself 'She's got nothing and I'm going to take something from her that she really needs. God! I hate being nice!' "Never mind. Just take the clothes and get out of here." He waved her away and she left on his command.

She smiled to herself. 'Yep, I've still got it.' She thought to herself. She basked in the victory of the moment until she saw someone handing out food. It was Sayid. She stopped to say hello and he handed her a so-called plate with some fish on it.

"Eat up. You're not the only one who probably hungry." She looked down and smiled.

000

It was about mid evening and Jane was sitting once again thinking and staring out to sea, just watching the sunset like she had done the night before. Locke had joined her some time ago but neither of them had said a word. Now Jane felt compelled to say something. She decided to say what was on her mind. Locke could be trusted right?

"I'm worried Locke. My sister and Fiancée were both on the plane with me. How will I know if they made it or not? Will I spend the rest of my life wondering if…" her eyes started to tear.

Locke could tell that wasn't the only thing bothering her. "What's really on your mind? I know there is something else bothering you. You're not that good at hiding things." He laughed.

She giggled in a pathetic matter. "I talked to Jack again today. He came to apologize. He said he was sorry. That he didn't mean to be rude in anyway. He was just making sure I was okay…that the baby was okay." A tear slid down her cheek.

"Did you forgive him?"

"Not right away. We had a few more choice words about my coming here and other things. He said he couldn't imagine what it must be like waking up in some place that you've never been before with people that you've never seen, pregnant, and…"she took a deep breath to steady herself, "and he told me I was brave. That he can't imagine how scared I must be." More tears found their way to her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away. "Truth is…I am scared. More than I have been in a long time. It's really is hard to be someplace new like this."

"You seem to be fitting in very well though." Locke was sympathetic to her. He knew how it felt, too.

"I've switched schools in my lifetime before Locke and I know how scary it is. To be someone new and not have a clue as to what is going on is not my idea of fun. But you do get good at it." Jane confessed.

"Well…" Locke had know idea what to say. He didn't know how to make her feel better. All he could do was listen to her and be her friend. So that's exactly what he did. He listened.

"I always hated switching schools. There were always secrets and inside jokes that I was never in on. It was always so awkward when someone had to explain something to me. It made me feel stupid."

"Well," he went on to finish his sentence, "think of it this way: there will always be new secrets and new inside jokes that you _will_ be in on. And then you can explain to other people what's going on. And you're not stupid." He got up to leave her. It was now dark and he was old and tired. He didn't look back at her but he could see what she must look like.

She was smiling from ear to ear. Tears still stained her cheeks. She laughed a little and she whispered "I never thought about it like that." She had a thoughtful look on her face. Maybe being here wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her.

A/N: This is not going to be a Locke/Jane pairing. But their friendship will play a part in the story later on. I'm thinking this will be a Jack/Jane pairing. I think it would be a deep relationship…you know with their rocky beginning. Tell me what you think!


	4. Getting Along

**Beth95**: I'm glad you like! Of course I'll keep going!

**Dragon Blade5**: Okay…I'm glad to finally meet someone who loves Jack/OC pairings as much as me. I don't know why but I love to experiment with them. I'm working on another story with a Jack/OC pairing that I'll start posting as soon as I'm done with this one!

Getting Along

Jane stepped into the caves and looked around. It was like nothing she's ever seen before. It was very alive. There were a lot of people inhabiting it if she did say so herself. She knew that there were over forty of them to begin with but a third of them had to be here other than the beech.

As she walked around, her water bottle in hand, she could see individual camps set up around a central fire. There was a woman and a man sitting together and they had a baby. She figured that was Claire and Charlie from what Locke had told her. There was the Korean woman Sun and her husband Jin. She had never spoken with them before. Not that she could speak to Jin at all.

The cave was big. Bigger than she had expected. Jack had a small hospital area set up for himself on the edge of the cave's opening. Inside of the cave there was a few camps set back further. She couldn't guess whom they belonged to. The cave went back so far that the light from outside couldn't reach the back. She doubted that anyone had ever thought to explore the depths of it anyway.

There was a small pond with a waterfall just as small off to the side of the cave. It was very quaint and Jane smiled. That was what she was looking for. She walked over and kneeled so that she could dip her water bottle into it. There were other people she didn't recognize getting water as well and that all to familiar feeling of awkwardness set in again. A few of them stared at her. She could only guess why. She was new and pregnant. She kind of drew attention to herself and she mentally cursed herself for going there in the first place.

"You had to come here didn't you. You couldn't wait till they brought the next batch of water bottles down to the beech. You know what they say Jane? Curiosity killed the cat!" She mumbled more to herself and looked up to see that now everyone getting water was staring at her. "Crap! Why did I do that? I know that talking to yourself freaks people out, so why do I do it." She sighed. "I'm doing it again."

Jane decided to rap up her water quest and get back to the beech as soon as possible. She decided the caves were not the place for her. She disturbed to many people.

Jane watched the others who were bent over the water's edge get up and leave and she twisted the cap on her bottle hastily proving she was angry with herself all while mumbling again.

She stood up and shook the water off of her hands and turned around to see Jack standing right behind her. She gasped quite loudly and threw her hands onto her chest to steady her heart as it jumped. She dropped her water, which in turn rolled into the water making a huge splash. Seeing that it was only Jack, Jane sighed in relief.

"Oh, you scared me! Do you always stand behind people like a stalker!" Jane breathed heavily and turned around to get her water. Jack beat her to it. He handed it to her. "Thank you."

"What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm making a fool of myself!" She said sarcastically, drying off her bottle on her shirt.

Jack chuckled at her. "If you wanted water I was just heading down to the beech for my afternoon rounds."

"Looks like I'm a little to early for you. I know I should have waited but Locke and me are building my shelter. And we ran out of water so I took it upon myself to replenish the stash."

"Well sounds like we're headed to the same place. Would you like company on the ways back down to the beech?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She smiled

000

They were quiet for the first few minutes. But Jack soon started up a conversation about 'life after island'. They talked about what they were going to do once they all got rescued.

"Well, I'll probably go back to work at the hospital. I'm wondering if they will even give me my job back if they know I'm alive. I have been gone for almost two months." He stopped. Jane turned around to see why. He had a dazed look to his face. "Two months. I can't believe it's been two months already. So much has happened in two months. Two months and no one has come for us." He started walking again and caught up with Jane.

The mood was too heavy for her again. She hated heavy moods. She had to say something to lighten Jack up. "It could be worse. You could have been here two _YEARS_!" Jack laughed. "Besides…they are probably looking for my plane now. And if I'm not mistaken it wasn't to far from here that I crashed and this place is pretty big…if they don't see it…" She was head of Jack again. She turned around and walked backwards so she could see him as she talked.

"I would turn back around if I were you." He smiled.

"Why? I'll have you know that I'm an expert at walking backwards. I do it all the time." She teased.

"Yeah, well, you don't do it all the time in a jungle with roots and shrubs that you could trip over. You are going to hurt yourself." He was suddenly very informative.

"You are such a doctor!" Jane smiled flirtatiously and turned around in the right direction.

"I am not!" Jack was shocked that she would say something so…true.

"Are too!" She turned back around and stopped in front of Jack; her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands on her hips. "You are always thinking of the worst possible thing that could go wrong at any given moment. You always ask questions. AANND…" She was interrupted by a loud screech. Not a screech. Jane didn't know what it was. It didn't sound human! She looked at Jack who looked at her. Panic in his eyes.

"Run!" He took off down the man made path leading to the beech and grabbed Jane's hand so that she could keep up with him.

"Jack what is that! Why are we running!"

He let go of her hand and yelled behind to her, "Just run!"

She ran. He ran. They ran together. Both of them ran as fast as they could. Jane's legs burned. She hadn't been running since she found out about the baby. She used to run all the time. Sometimes for fun, mostly for health reasons, so she could stay fit.

Why did I ever quite running, she wondered to herself. The thing sounded again. That add an extra jump to Jane's step. She whizzed passed trees and low hanging vines. It was a wonder she could tell where she was going. Everything Jane saw was green. The only hope she had of getting out of the jungle without the misfortune of some sort of accident was the doctor up ahead of her. She had to keep up with him.

Jack was a ways in front of her and she yelled out to him. She could see the edge of the beech now. She sped up so that she could catch up with him. The ground shook as the thing behind them came closer. Jane's feet hit the sand and she saw Jack trip on a log right outside of the jungle's edge. He flew froward and caught himself on his hands. Jane staggered up to him and kneeled at his side. Both were breathing heavily and took a moment to calm themselves before they spoke.

Jane sat down next to Jack now. "What…was that thing?" She breathed. "Why were we running from it? Is it going to hurt us or something?" She looked at Jack for answers.

"Now look at who's asking questions!" He stood up and brushed himself off. The thing was gone, or at least he couldn't hear it anymore. He started walking towards the rest of camp with the water bottles half-sticking out of his backpack.

"Jack! I'm serious!" Jane was angry again. Why wouldn't he just tell her why they were afraid of whatever it was they were running from.

He turned around and looked at her very carefully. "It was the monster." He turned back around and took up walking again. Jane was stunned at confused all at the same time. They were no such things as monsters…were there? She took the opportunity to fall onto her back and sigh.

000

It was getting dark. Jane and Locke had finished her shelter. It was the most 'gilligan's isle' thing she had ever seen. Her 'house' didn't have anything metal on it like the others did. Locke had used four bamboo poles to hold up a roof made of palm leaves held together with his homemade glue. It wasn't a bad size either. It was only a lean-to but it would do the job of keeping the rain out. Jane smiled at Locke, as they looked at the finished product together.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." She rubbed the back of his head with a dirty hand.

"No. Not bad at all." She walked into it and spun around then sat down and looked up at her roof. It was just a little bit taller than she was so it was just a perfect for her. "Thank you so much for helping me! I could have never done this on my own." Locke smiled a toothless smile causing creases in his face to become more apparent. He nodded to her as a goodbye and walked away to get something to eat.

His presence was soon replaced by Jack's. "Hey you got it done." He rested a hand on one of the four bamboo poles. He smiled.

"Yep. I'm quite surprised myself. I thought it would take us much longer than this to put it together." She got up with little difficulty and walked passed him. "Are you going back to the caves tonight?" Jane stopped to hear his answer.

"Yeah…why?" Jack wondered why she would even ask that.

"It's just with that thing out there…why take a chance. Stay here for the night; be safe."

"I'm not going to get hurt." He was being a doctor again.

"How do know that? You can't say that. I'm surprised; this from the man who expects the worst out of everything."

He shook his head. "I just know. I've been here two months. I know what I can and can't do." He brushed passed her, headed for the trial back to the caves.

"Then, if you're so smart and know everything that's going on, would you care to explain to _me_ what's going on." He stopped and faced her. "Jack, I'm clueless. Locke was talking about some French woman. And I don't what the monster is or what it can do. Something tells there's more to this island than meets the eye."

Jack looked at her; really looked at her. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and seemed redder than he remembered it being, probably from the fire glow. She wasn't tall but she wasn't short, just average. She looked somewhat like Kate in his opinion. She had the same narrow face that Kate did and the curly hair framed her face. Only there was one major difference between Jane and Kate. Jane had a warmth that Kate didn't. He didn't know if it was the maternal factor playing in or just that Jane seemed more open than Kate did. The large red shirt she had on hid her small pregnant stomach and Jack couldn't help but smile and nod.

"Of course I'll tell you going on."

The couple sat in Jane's newly built hut eating a portion of fish Jin had caught earlier that morning while Jack explained everything. About how their first days on the island were the hardest, about how they found the caves, and the French woman-Danielle-and about everybody who had left them in the process of getting them home; including Boone.

A/N: Umm…I'm confusing myself now. Okay…this takes place after Boone's death and after Claire names the baby but the raft didn't take off. I'm to mad at the producers for the ending of the season finale. You know with the others taking Walt and Sawyer being shot and everything. I'm just going to pretend it didn't even happen. ;) R & R!


	5. Secrets She Wont Share, part 1

A/N: Jane is going to be having some dreams here. So, dreams are going to be in **Bold** and flashbacks are going to be in _Italics_! Just specifying! 

Secrets She Won't Share, part 1

**Jane was walking through the jungle. She was on her way to see Jack at the caves and had, unfortunately, gotten herself lost. She calmly searched for the path again. **

"**I can't believe I lost the trail. It's not that hard to follow! It's a bunch of shrubbery that people have smashed down on their way to and from the caves. If you follow it you can't get lost! And yet I defy that rule!" Jane chastised herself for getting lost in the first place.**

**She walked on still talking to herself unaware she was being followed. "Honey." Jane's eyes widened and she spun around to see a man standing in front of her. He was tall and lean. His short brown hair was wet, as were his clothes. He held his arms out as though he were expecting a hug.**

"**You." Jane whispered and backed up instinctively. "You are supposed to be dead. Why are you here?" Fear settled in the pit of her stomach.**

**The man dropped his hands to his sides and lowered his head, giving his cold eyes and evil look. "You're not happy to see me? Angel, I came all this way just to be with you and you don't even say 'hello'." He started walking towards her. She backed up even more just shaking her head.**

**He ran to her and grabbed her wrists tightly. "No. Please don't hurt me David. I'm sorry." She shut her eyes tightly. "David…ow…you're hurting me. Let go please." Tears stung her eyes. "Please," she whispered again. He shook her harshly.**

"**DOES JACK MEAN MORE TO YOU THAN ME?" Jane didn't answer. "HUH? ANSWER ME JANE OR I'LL…" Jane managed a meek 'no' before she opened her eyes. She was standing on the edge of a cliff. The only thing keeping her from falling was David's hold on her wrists. He whispered in her ear, "I don't believe you, angle." And with that he let go and watched her fall.**

Jane jerked awake with a gasp. She was lying in her new hut on the beach. Good he's not here she thought with relief. She didn't move right away. Her mind drifted back to the night before. Jack had told her about their trials and times on the island so farandnowshe felt as though she had been there the whole time now. He was a very gentle person. After they had talked about the island he had asked Jane what she did before the crash. They had just talked for hours about what they both did before the island.

Jane snickered to herself about how judgmental she was of Jack. At first she felt that her was thoughtful and sincere. That all changed when he asked to many questions about the baby and then all-of-the-sudden he was nosey and now he was gentle? She rolled over to face camp and noticed a large crowed near the ocean.

She sat up with a quizzical look on her face. What was going on? She saw Charlie running in the direction of the group. "Charlie!" He stopped and turned around. It didn't register right away who had called his name. Then he saw Jane. "Hey…do you know what happened?"

"No. But I'm going to find out!" Charlie ran ahead of her pushing people out of the way. As they moved she could see bits and pieces of things. She saw dark figures lying on the sand. Was someone hurt? She paced her walk a little faster.

She pushed her way through the crowd. She was in the middle ofthe mass of people when she heard Jack yell, "Everybody just move back. Give them some room!" His voice was stern. He meant business. Everybody scooted back as they were told except for Jane. She had a bad feeling about this.

As people cleared out of her way she could see better than she wanted to. There on the beach in front of her were four bodies. The closest two her was a woman wearing a pink blazer and matching skirt. She was an older woman and Jane recognized her from the plane. She sat two seats over from Jane. The other was a man. She presumed the woman's husband because he had sat next to her and had held her hand the whole way. His navy blue blazer was faded and wet. Jane knew they were dead the moment she laid eyes on them. Their skin was discolored and their bodies were swollen with seawater. Jane soon noticed that rigger mortise had definitely set in as well.

Jack was turned so that Jane couldn't see the other bodies' faces. And as if on command he got up and moved to the other side of the person, revealing the face of her sister. Her face was blue and Jane couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest that meant she was breathing.

"No." Jane whispered to herself. "No." She shook her head. Kate noticed her standing there. She was tending to the one other person Jane couldn't tell.

"Jack." Kate alerted him. He looked up to see Jane. She started walking forward to where Jack was tending to her not completely dead sister.

Jack sighed realizing who the girl under his hand was. "Sayid," he said in a quiet voice. Jane was still walking to him. Sayid nodded and went over to Jane who pushed him away.

"No." Jane said aloud this time. "No!" She said louder.

"Sayid, please get her out of here." Jack pleaded.

"No don't!" Jane cried when Sayid grabbed her around the waist, careful not to harm her or the baby in the process. "No! She's my sister." Jane choked on the tears that now slid down her face. Sayid kept strong hold of her as he carried her away from the scene. As Jane looked at everything she saw who the fourth body was. It was David. He was sitting up with Kate's help and Jane's cries fell silent. All she could think was 'No it can't be'!

Next Chapter:

We find out more about Jane…

"**Listen Jack. David is my fiancé and he loves me. I'm okay, don't worry." Jack new better than that. There was something about this 'David' that made him uneasy and he could tell that there was something Jane was hiding from him. But what was it? He had to find out.**

And…

"**Jack, he's just scared about being here. You know like I was when I got here. Trust me everything is fi…" Jane clutched her stomach with wide eyes. She laughed and smile from ear to ear appeared on her face. **

"**Jane, are you okay?" Jack said with a worried tone.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just moved. That was the first time she ever did that." Jack smiled back. "Here." Jane took hold of Jack's hand and set it squarely on her round stomach. He felt something squirm underneath his hands and his smile grew bigger. "Did you feel it?" **

"**Yeah. Yeah, I did." He turned into a more comfortable position. "It just did it again."**

"**This is the weird feeling." She looked up and caught him in her gaze. He stared back. **

"**Jane, what are you doing?" David asked in a low voice.**

Oooh, what's going to happen? Hope you're looking forward to the next chappie!


	6. Secrets She Wont Share, part 2

Secrets She Won't Share, part 2

Jack sat across the campfire in the cave and watched Jane with David. She looked so sad, so tense, so…unhappy. He figured it was because he couldn't save her sister. He felt like he had let Jane down. When he told her she said it wasn't his fault and he knew she was right but he couldn't help but feel there was something he could have done.

"Could you hand me that water bottle?" David's voice was raspy and hoarse from days without water. They had moved him to the caves after they knew he was going to be okay. Jane looked to her side and found a water bottle half full and handed it to the man. "Thank you, angle." He took a long drink from it. She watched him closely.

He had tan skin and rough hands. He worked with his hands a lot and they were callused and dry. He had whiskers lining his face now making him look older than the twenty-four year old he was. He had on a gray T-shirt from Sawyer's supply and a pair of jeans. He leaned his head back against the cave wall.

"Come here." David gestured for her to lay down with him. She did what she was told after a moment of hesitation. She lay on his chest with his big hands on her little belly. "That's our baby in there." He stated proudly.

"I know." Jane spoke softly.

"I wonder what it is?" His hands rearranged themselves to a different position but still on her stomach. She tensed under his touch.

"I don't know what it is." She felt she had to say something.

"I hope it's a boy. You know. So I can teach him how to play baseball and hockey. We can watch football together. Won't that be fun?" She didn't answer him but he could feel her nod against his chest. "Oh, Janie. I remember when you told me you were pregnant."

There was a long silence before Jane spoke. "Me too."

_David walked into the house that he and Jane were presently living in. The smell of a home cooked meal hit him like a wall. He smiled when he saw Jane in her little red dress that she only wore on special occasions. He went into the kitchen where she was stirring something on the stove. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her temple. She was wearing her good perfume too._

"_What are you doing?" He asked seductively._

"_What do you mean? Can't I make a nice meal for my guy?" She smiled a small smile._

"_No, I mean, you're wearing your good dress and you smell nice too." He sat down at a table for two Jane had prepared. A lone candle was lit and two plates sat on opposite sides of the table. _

_Jane watched him sit. 'This is all wrong' she thought. 'This is supposed to be a romantic evening with the man that I love. I'm not supposed to be afraid of what he'll say.' She turned around with two champagne glasses; one with real champagne and the other with sprite._

"_What's this?" David asked receiving his slender crystal glass._

"_It's a toast."_

"_To what?" He asked smoothly._

"_To something very special. Something that is going to change our lives dramatically." She smiled her small smile again._

"_What is going to change our lives that much, Angel?" He leaned back in his chair_

_She took a deep breath. 'Oh please god be on my side right now', "I'm pregnant, David." She held her breath and waited for a reaction from him. _

_His face softened and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smile. "You are? That's great. Oh my god do you know how much I love you right now?"_

_Jane sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're happy."_

Jack still watched them from the other side of the fire. 'Something's not right' he thought. Jane and David didn't look right together.

000

Jack sat on the beach with six gray suitcases in front of him. He had one of them open and was taking out each piece of clothing and if it was sensible he would fold it up carefully and put it in a neat little pile to be hung later.

"Hey!" An Australian accent came from behind him and he immediately knew who it was. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge her. Jane came up and sat beside him. "What are you doing?"

"I am sorting through the luggage that washed up on shore yesterday." He said while folding a wet blue T-shirt.

"Can I help?" She looked at him pleadingly.

"Yeah. Go ahead." He watched her pull up a large suitcase and open it.

"What are the two piles?" She took out a shirt and then put it back down.

"One is for the sensible and one is for the insensible." He put a baby's blanket with pictures of ducks on it into the sensible pile. She smiled.

She picked up the first thing in the case. It was a black T-shirt with a very manly, very grotesque picture on it. "Well that's…interesting." She held the shirt up for better view. Jack leaned over to see what she was talking about and saw the picture. She looked at him out of the corner of his eye and he did the same to her. They looked back at the shirt and started laughing.

Once the laughter died down Jane put the shirt in the insensible pile. "No one in his or her right mind would wear that," she stated dryly. They went on for a while not talking, just sorting.

"Kate was helping me earlier. I don't know where she went. Oh, well it doesn't really matter I guess." Jack seemed to be talking to no one but Jane heard.

"She likes you, you know." Jane folded a pair of women's jeans and put them in the sensible pile. "Everybody can see it."

"No, you must be confusing me with Sawyer." Jack was a bit sensitive about the subject.

"No. I'm pretty sure she likes you. She's with you all the time." Jane smiled at Jack.

Jack didn't care to discuss his relationships with anyone. So, he changed the subject to something he could control. "Were you okay last night? You seemed pretty…" Jack searched for the right word, "…uncomfortable." He stopped folding.

"I was just upset about Jessie. That's all. You know me and my sister were very close."

"I'm really sorry, Jane. But that's not what I'm talking about. When you were sitting with David you seemed tense. Is there anything going on?" Jack asked. He hadn't picked up folding again yet, but he did watch Jane fold two items of clothing before she answered.

"Listen Jack. David is my fiancé and he loves me. I'm okay, don't worry." Jack knew better than that. There was something about David that made him uneasy and he could tell that there was something Jane was hiding from him. But what was it? He had to find out.

"Jane?" She looked over her shoulder and there was David. He looked tired.

"Oh, hi. You're awake. How did you sleep?" Jane dusted off her hands and got up to greet the man. She hugged him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, the Korean lady told me you came down this way."

"Sun. The Korean lady's name is Sun." She corrected.

"Whatever." He grumbled. He looked past his to-be-wife at the doctor that was staring at him. He gave him a small glare and took Jane's hand then guided her away. She looked back at Jack as if to say 'sorry'.

000

It was later in the afternoon, Jack was done with his sorting and was now enjoying the peace of the moment. It wasn't quite time for the sun to set but it was getting close. The rock of the waves was very soothing to him and he decided to lean back and close his eyes.

It wasn't the same minute that Jane sat down next to him. She didn't say anything, she just sat. He opened one eye to see who had sad down with him and to his surprise there was Jane sporting her red T-shirt and curly hair. She didn't know that he was watching her so he admired her for a few moments longer. "Yeah?" He asked finally.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake. I just wanted to…" she trailed off.

"You just wanted to, what?" Jack propped himself up on his elbows.

"I wanted to apologize for David this morning. You know, the way he acted was totally inexcusable." She wouldn't look at him.

"You shouldn't be apologizing for him Jane. That's not your job. If he feels badly enough about it then he'll make amends with people."

"He's not usually like this. No, he's really sweet and caring." She piped. 'I don't know why I'm doing this. He's not Jack! He's a jackass and I don't know what to do about it. Just say that Jane. Say it!' She wanted to tell Jack everything. How David really was and most of all she didn't want to lie for him.

"Well, I'm sure he's a real sweetie when it's just the two of you." Jack realized how 'sawyer-ish' that statement sounded and immediately regretted saying it.

"Jack, he's just scared about being here. You know like I was when I got here. Trust me everything is fi…" Jane clutched her stomach with wide eyes. She laughed and a smile from ear to ear appeared on her face.

"Jane, are you okay?" Jack asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just moved. That was the first time she ever did that." Jack smiled back at her. "Here." Jane took hold of Jack's hand and set it squarely on her round stomach. He felt something squirm and his smile grew bigger. "Did you feel it," she asked quickly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did." He turned into a more comfortable position and he felt the flutter under his hand again. "It just did it again."

"This is the weirdest feeling." She looked up and caught him in her gaze. He stared back. Both of their smiles faded as they got lost in each other's eyes.

"Jane, what are you doing?" David asked in a low voice.

Jane eyes flooded with fear and Jack saw it this time. He took his hand off of her stomach and sat back again. He looked back at David and could see raging anger take over his body.

"Jane, what were you doing?" He asked again.

"Umm…David you remember Jack, the doctor right? I got scared that something was wrong and came to him." She was lying through her teeth and Jack knew it but did David?

"What was wrong? Did he _fix _you?" His voice was tinged with sarcasm as he emphasized the word fix.

"Actually, there was nothing wrong. The baby was moving around a lot and she didn't know if that was good or bad." Jack looked at Jane to see if it was okay that he had talked. She was looking at the ground; a hand on her stomach.

"Well, is it good or bad?" David asked.

Jack got to his feet so that he was eye level with the other man. He did trust him. "For where she is in her pregnancy…I'd say, in my professional opinion of course, that it's a good thing." David looked at Jack with seering anger. He knew they were lying. In a way that scared Jack.

"Come on, Jane. We're going back to the caves." David turned around.

"But David, I have a shelter here on the beach." Jane stood up in outrage. She had to walk the mile to the caves in the dark when there was a perfectly good shelter here on the beach? She wanted to tell how unreasonable he was being, but dared not too.

"You know what? I don't care. I like the caves better. Now come on!" He was already steps ahead of her and she trotted to catch up. She didn't even say goodbye to Jack.

She looked at the man she _loved_. He stirred a memory.

_A doorbell sounded in the small house. "Jessie can you get that! I'm on the phone!" Jane's older sister Jessie ran to the door. Her long dirty blonde hair bounced as she moved. She couldn't tell who was at the door for the windowsheld designs._

_She opened it with a cheerful hello until she saw it was David. He pushed her aside and entered the house. _

_Jane heard the commotion and hung up the phone. She walked around the corner and met David's hand. She stumbled backward and held her cheek as pain thrust through her face. If she would have fallen she didn't know what she would have done._

"_Did you see that? She almost fell! She could have lost the baby, David!" Jessie yelled from behind the couple. He turned around and gave her a look of warning. Then he turned back to Jane. _

"_Get you stuff together, we're going home." He brushed passed her into her present bedroom._

"_No, David. I'm staying here with Jessie. I want to be here…"_

"_NOW!" Jane jumped at the demand. She threw clothes into a blue travel bag and watched her husband-to-be yell to Jessie that she was coming also. _

_She went into her room and put on a pair of jeans with a nice blouse. Then she came out with a small bag of things and they left the house._

_Jane hesitated on the steps. She didn't want to go back. Her sister lived here, in Australia, and she could maybe even find her birth parents here. Why go back home and marry someone she didn't love, who had wronged her in more way than one, and be with a family that didn't understand her at all. _

"_No." She said firmly. "I'm not coming with you."_

_David and Jessie turned around. "Come on, Jane. We're going home."_

"_NO!" She said again. "I like it here and I'm staying."_

"_You know what? I don't care. I like OUR home better. Now come on!" Jane couldn't fight him. She wasn't getting anywhere so she followed him._


	7. Heart to Heart

Heart to Heart

Jane sat against the cave wall starring into the fire ahead of her. She couldn't sleep…again. She had had another one of her nightmares. Ever since David had showed up at the island she dreamt that he was going to kill her like she had the night he came. 'God I wish they would just go away,' she thought. She brought her knees up to her chest as much as she could considering her protruding stomach was in the way. She leaned her head back on the cave wall, closed her eyes, and rested a hand on the curve of her belly.

Thinking about it…the last month had been nothing but a nightmare. She had been on the island for over a month now. She had given up all hope that they were looking for her and David hadn't been her knight in shining armor either. She had a growing feeling that Jack and some of the others were catching on to him.

"You okay?" Jane opened her eyes to Jack's voice. He was sitting across the fire, now starring at her, waiting for a response.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm all right. Just can't sleep that's all." Jane repositioned herself so she was more able to talk to the doctor. She pulled the airplane blanket, she and David had been sharing, over her legs before she was comfortable.

"Why can't you sleep? It's not good for you."

"Well, a combination of things. Like, the baby is awake and I...had a bad dream." She looked very thoughtful for a moment. "Ever since I was a little girl, I never could sleep after a bad dream." A hint of blush slipped onto her cheeks.

Jack smiled. Why was it that she could make him smile? "I haven't seen you in a while. It's been here and there for a couple of weeks now. Where've you been?"

"With David. We've been back and forth between the beach and here."

Jack took a moment to note the changes in her appearance. She was definitely tanner than he remembered her being and her hair was longer, too. She had long since worn out her red snoopy shirt and replaced it with a baby blue shirt that was much more from fitting and scooped lower, revealing just the smallest amount of cleavage. It was in that shirt that Jack noticed how much bigger she had gotten.

"I see you're coming along nicely." He nodded towards her mid section. Jane ran a hand over it smoothing out all the wrinkles in the shirt so jack could have a better view.

"Yep. Only three more months to go." She sighed. "I'm ready now. This _thing_ is getting in my way!" She pointed to her ball of a belly.

"You can wait. Trust me you can wait. And if you think it's getting in your was now let's just see how you feel about it in two months!" That made Jane laugh. Jack loved the way Jane's face lit up when she laughed. The firelight also added a depth to her soft facial features.

"Janie…" a grumble from beside her called out. Jane's head snapped to the side. David turned over and was once again asleep. The light was gone.

"You're afraid of him aren't you?" Jack had seen the two argue from afar and had seen first hand how she reacted to him.

"No, I'm not afraid, just…" Jane realized she was caught. There was no way around it. She had to tell Jack. "Alright! Yes, I'm afraid of him. There…are you happy?" Jack nodded. "He has quick temper. That's what I'm afraid of. I never know what's going to make him angry." Jack was really impressed. This was the first time Jane had ever really opened up to him like this.

"You know that if you're scared you can tell me. I won't let him hurt you, Jane." Jack realized the depth of what he had said. He liked Jane. He always had. There was something about her he couldn't place his finger on. He didn't want her to be frightened. "No one else is going to let him hurt you either." He added just to make it sound a little less obvious.

Jane smiled. He wanted to keep her safe? That was something new to Jane. She had always been such a romantic and right now she felt like she was in one of the many romance novels she read as a child. Emotion swelled in Jane's chest. She had feelings for Jack but she couldn't tell if she saw him as a true friend or something else. Something deeper. All she knew was that Jack made her happy. He made her feel safe and wanted and that's something David had never given her.

"Get some sleep Jane." Jack lay down where he had been sitting. "Doctor's orders."

000

It was early the next morning and Jack was making his rounds. He was doing the usual: handing out water, tending to those who needed tending to, etc. He talked to people and found out what was going on. He spoke with Kate for some time then left to finish his job.

It wasn't long after Kate that he came to Sayid. Sayid struck up a conversation as Jack gave him his water. He was extremely chatty this morning. About Jane in particular. After a few minutes of beating around the bush Jack was fed up.

"What are you getting at Sayid?" He shaded his face from the sun with his hand.

"I'm trying to say is that I think that David might be a threat to Jane's health."

"What exactly does that mean?" Jack didn't know what Sayid was trying to say.

"Mental abuse! Verbal abuse! Possibly even physical but I've seen no evidence of that. I know that in the condition she's in…" He calmed himself and lowered his voice. "Now, Jack, I'm no doctor but I do know what ever happens to Jane happens to her baby as well."

Jack was surprised. He was also relived that people other than him were seeing the other side of David.

000

Jack was heading back to the caves for the night. Sayid's words still rang in his ears. He had been so worried about physical abuse that mental never even crossed his mind. In Jane's case mental could be more dangerous than physical. Mental abuse would cause Jane stress and stress on a pregnancy is not good. Jane could loose the baby if she wasn't careful.

His train of thought was broken when he heard shouting. He strayed from his original path to just around the corner of the beach. There was David and Jane arguing again.

"David! It's stupid to walk the mile and a half to the caves in the dark when we have the hut Locke and I built right here!" Jack could tell by the tone of her voice that she was angry.

"I don't care about your little hut! I like the caves!" David yelled back.

"David I'm tired and pregnant. Jack says I need all the rest I can get and…"

"Here we go with Jack again! You're lucky I'm not the jealous type because if I didn't know better I'd think youwere cheating onme withhim! Now stop this bull! You're coming with me!"

"No. I'm staying here." Jane wasn't going anywhere. David's eyes flashed with anger and he grabbed her wrist. Time for Jack to step in.

"Guys…is there a problem?" He asked while walking up to the couple.

David's head whipped around. "You stay out of this! This is none of your concern!"

"Listen just let her go." Jack suggested.

Jane could feel David's grip tighten at Jack's request. His hands were as rough as she remembered. It sent a chill down her back. She felt as though she were in one of her nightmares.

"You want me to let her go?"

"Jack, it's okay I can handle this. I don't need your help!" Jane struggled against David's grip.

"No, Jane." He answered David, "Yes. LetI want you to let hergo."

"Fine!" He shoved Jane's wrist into her chest causing her to loose her balance and fall backwards. She put out a hand to catch herself but her elbow buckled and she came down headfirst on a rock half buried in the sand.

She could feel the skin split right above he eyebrow and she rolled over quickly as not to get sand in he now bleeding wound. She sat up as much as she could to see if David was going to hurt Jack for standing up to him. Instead it was the other way around.

"Hey!" Jack yelled in an angry voice. The he drew his arm back and released it square onto David's face knocking him down.

Jack shook the pain off of his hand as though it was nothing, then kneeled next to Jane to see if she was all right.

Her eyes were wide with fear and she looked at him as if her were insane. "You shouldn't have done that Jack. You shouldn't have done that!" She said in a breathy voice as she shook her headfrom side to side in disbelief.

A/N: Thank you for my reviews! It makes me feel loved! gives hugs Thanks so much. Okay...now you're not going to love me. I may not get another chapter up for a couple of days. We're expecting rain and I can't have my computer on in the rain! Sorry!


	8. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Okay…GOOD NEWS! It finally stopped raining. Bad news…my mother was in a car accident. Hydroplane is a very bad thing. No one was seriously hurt but my mom is very sore. I have to help her out around the house until she's better. She has major bruising from the seat belts and burns on her forearms from the airbag. Speaking of airbags…she inhaled the talc from the airbag. Yeah, it was pretty bad.

Now, the other thing is in the next chapter of the story there are some memories Jane has about how she became afraid of David. I was wondering do you want a painted description of what happens or would you rather be supplied with just enough information to know what happened. HINT: It may end up being a lemon…I didn't know if anyone was against lemons or not. Please tell me!

Oh, and thank you to my reviewer! DragonBlade5 you are awesome! I wish I could like, give you a trophy which said reviewer of the year! "MUAH" 'hugs and kisses to you'!


	9. Secrets She Will Share

Secrets She Will Share

Jane winced as Jack dabbed at her injury. "I told you it would hurt," he said seriously. The cloth that the doctor had been using was now stained red with Jane's blood. "It looks like you're going to need stitches." The man sighed heavily as he reached for his needle and thread case.

"Oh, this will be fun!" Jane said sarcastically as she shifted into a more comfortable position. Jack warned her not to move a lot while he sewed the wound shut so Jane barely even breathed.

She could feel the needle go through the numb area of her forehead. It didn't hurt; it just felt funny. Jack pushed Jane's hair out of his way and tilted her head back. He nodded and wiped his hands on a clean cloth signifying he was done. It hadn't taken as long as both thought it would.

Jane couldn't raise her eyebrows as Jack sat on the ground before of her. She looked down and ran her hands down her abdomen. The doctor had reassured her that the baby was all right after they had gotten to the caves. She swallowed hard. There was one of those heavy moments she hated so much.

"Has he ever done this to you before?" Jack asked right of the bat.

Jane debated with herself whether or not to tell him about everything. "Yes." She answered after much hesitation. Jack closed his eyes and let out a sigh as if his worst fears had been realized.

"How often does he hit you?"

"Not that often. Only when he gets _really_ upset. Like I told you he's always had a quick temper." She looked ashamed, almost. She didn't look at Jack or around Jack as a matter of fact. She just stared at the ground.

"What's the worst thing he's ever done to you?" Jane looked up and didn't answer. Instead her eyes started to dart like they did when he first interrogated her when she washed up on shore. He realized how scared she was. He went up and grabbed her hands gently. "Please, Jane, I need you to tell me. What did he do to you?" Jack could see tears line her eyes. She didn't want to tell him.

"He…He rapped me, Jack."

"_Oh, I love dancing David!" Jane exclaimed as they walked through the door of their house. They had gone dancing with a few friends that night and of coarse there had been alcohol involved and David was now drunk like no one's business. _

_The man danced around the house; into the kitchen and out of the kitchen into the bathroom (where he started singing the thong song) and out of the bathroom. Jane laughed to herself. He had been making crude comments and just being an overall jerk that night. She was trying not to let it bother her even thought it did. _

_Jane on the other hand was sober. She had never had a mind or taste for drinking. She set her purse on the coffee table in the living room before walking to the bedroom and leaning against the door frame to watch the drunk man dance about the room. She smiled at how stupid he looked._

_He stopped and turned around to look at her. He stood still for a minute and then said in slurred speech, "You know…black makes you look pale. You should have worn the red one." He was referring to her dress of choice for the evening. She looked down at the little black cocktail dress that clung tightly to her small middle. She decided not to take insult to it considering David's present state._

"_David you know…you can be a real ass when you're drunk." She walked into the room and took off her earrings and laid them on top of the large dresser they both shared. She looked in the mirror that hung over the dresser to see what David was doing. Probably, making up more dance moves, she told herself. David stood perfectly still. He seemed more sober than he had only moments earlier. _

"_David?" Jane asked as confusion and fear caught in her throat._

"He what?" Jack couldn't believe it.

"You heard me Jack." Jane looked at him seriously. "You heard what I said."

_David marched up to her and grabbed her wrists. "What did you call me?" He said in a harsh tone._

"_It was joke! I didn't mean it, David." Jane tried in her defense. David's eyes flashed with anger and his hand rose and came across her face. Jane's head flopped to the side but whipped back around, a fire in her eyes._

"_You hit me." She breathed. He had let go of her wrists so her hand moved to her cheek. "You can't hit me."_

_He slapped her again to prove her wrong. She was furious. She wanted to hit him back but she knew that would make her just as bad as he was. She stomped out of the room. _

_As she got out of the door she felt David's hand grab her arm again._ _She spun around to meet his face. "You're not a very nice person. Someone should teach you how to behave." He threw her on the bedroom floor. It was then that she knew what he was going to do. _

'_This isn't happening! Not to me!' She backed herself up against the dresser and held on to one of its handles as she watched him unzip his zipper._

"How long ago was this?" Jack asked his chest becoming heavy with emotion.

"About six and half months ago." She looked down at her stomach. Jack then knew that was when her child was conceived.

_Jane lay on the bed after what seemed like endless torture. She wanted to scream and cry and...but she couldn't do any of those things. She physically couldn't do it. It was to much for her._

_ David had left the house about an hour earlier. She didn't know were he went nor did she care. She didn't want him to come back. She wished that a semi truch would just happen to hit him while he walked down the side of the road._

_Her whole body ached. Her head spun and felt as if she were going to be sick. She had to get out. She couldn't stay with him. She sat up, the sheets still drapped across her. Thetearingpain rocketed through her body. She felt numb inside. No emotion, no feeling, no nothing. She didn't even feelherself pick up the phone._

_She looked at thenumber she dialed. It wasn't 9-1-1 like she thought she would call in situation like this. She was dialing hersister's number.She held the phone lightly to herear. One ring...two rings...three rings...'Please pick up,' she thought._

_"Hello?"Her sister's american voice sounded in herear. That was when Jane cried. Shecould only get a few words out. She cried so hard she couldn't breath. Ita good few minutes before she could speak a whole sentence._

_"Jessie? I need to talk to you." Was all she said._

_"Baby what is it?" Her older sister cooed. Jessie knew there was something wrong._

_"It's about David." She paused to take a breath. "Can you come over here?" _

Oh, my god. He had no idea. He didn't know what to do for her. He could only imagine how terrified she was of David. How terrified she was of having this baby. His chest was tight when he breathed and perspiration pricked his forehead. It was going to be hard not to attack him the next he saw David.

Jane looked down and saw that Jack still held her hands. Tears stung her eyes again. There was something about Jack. His hands were warm and smooth. There was gentleness to them. Something inside told her that Jack wouldn't let her be afraid anymore. She looked up with a shaky breath.

Jack saw a tear escape her eye. He took on the responsibility of wiping it away with his thumb. He then rested his hand on her cheek. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again. I promise." The man felt the woman relax somewhat at his words. He had made her a promise he intended on keeping, no matter what the consequences.

A/N: Ooh, there's some foreshadowing going on. I didn't go with the lemon because I think get more of the effect this way. You know the whole 'behind closed doors' thing. I'm sorry it seems like my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I can assure you the next few are not. In fact, I think the one coming up may be the longest in the story! Well anyway, read and review! I love you all!


	10. Protecting Jane, part 1

Protecting Jane

It had been two days since Jane told Jack about her rape. He didn't let her out of his sight. She didn't have to be right next to him so David didn't suspect anything butJackdid know where she was at all times. Jane had asked him not to tell anyone and he did as he was asked.

Jack wanted to beat David to a pulp for what he did to Jane. She was a wonderful woman whodidn't deserve to be treated like a slave. She was beautiful, strong, witty, and smart. Jack could think of other things that made Jane so special but it didn't matter at the moment.

David was yelling at her again. She was yelling back. They were arguing over something that really didn't matter to anyone but David of coarse. Jack decided it was time to do some damage control. Now that Jane had stitches he had an excuse to talk to her. And better believe he used it to its full advantage.

"Jane? Can I see you at the caves? I need to change your stitches." Jack approached the arguing couple. Jane's face softened when she saw him. She mouthed the words 'thank you' to him.

"Do you have to do that now!" David was furious as usual.

"Yeah. I do." Jack answered simply.

"You change her stitching an awful lot. Is there something going on that I need to know about?" David put his hands on his hips.

"NO! David, Jack is a doctor! He's taking care of me!" Jane continued to yell. She looked at Jack with a 'what do I do know' expression.

"Listen, here, in this place, it's really easy for a wound to get an infection. I need to change the stitching about every two days to make sure there's no infection in the injury _you_ caused!" Jack pointed a stern finger at David.

David didn't like being accused of things and it made him even angrier that it was Jack who was accusing him. David threw the first punch. It hit Jack straight in the jaw. Jack was taken aback by the hit but quickly recovered so that he could maintain the status quo.

David hit him again and Jack followed up as well. Then Jack got another one in.

"Jack! David! Stop it!" Jane was off to the side yelling at them to use gentleman composure. All Jack could think was 'How can I act like a gentleman to a man who beats the woman he loves!'

Jack threw one more punch. It hit square in the side of the face. Then turned around and started to walk down the beach. A small crowd had gather at the commotion.

"Jack! What was that?" Jane trotted to catch up to him. Anger filled her voice.

"You have know idea how good that felt." Was Jack's only reply.

Jane cut in front of him. "Jack that was really uncalled for. If you keep doing that then…" she trailed off.

"Jane, he did something to you that was unforgivable. And I intend on never letting him touch anyone again. Including you." Jack kept walking.

"Well, you know, that's very sweet and all but I don't think that's such a good idea. That's why I didn't file charges against him. I decided that a miserable life was better than none!" Jane stormed off down the beach as Jack watched after her.

000

Jane had gone with David back to the beach for the night. He was cleaning himself up after the fight with Jack. Jane watched from afar. She still remembered what she had told Jack earlier that day. 'A miserable life is better than none!' Images flashed through her mind. Images of good times with David and ones of bad times with David.

It had been miserable for the last six or so months. It seemed like after he raped her he had reason to do what ever he wanted. It was almost as if he knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She hated it. She hated him. Her body seethed with anger as she watched him. She couldn't be there…with him. Not tonight. She would do something she would regret so she left. She didn't tell him, and she didn't tell anyone else. Jane just got up and disappeared into the jungle.

000

It was dark and Jane was having a hard time finding the path to the beach. The only light was that of the moons and even that was being hidden by the trees. She could just barely see around her. She heard someone coming and saw the light of their torch from a distance. She walked forward to meet them halfway.

"Hello? Who's there?" Jane was starting to get scared. She never had been fond of the dark. But the growing light ahead of her was keeping her fear at bay.

"Someone there?" Called an Indian accent. Jane immediately knew it was Sayid. Her body relaxed at the sight of him.

"Sayid!" Jane smiled as she approached him. "What are doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"I'm heading to the beach. I didn't want to stay at the caves." She confessed.

"I understand. I'll walk there." He turned around, heading for the beach.

"No, Sayid, you're on your way somewhere. It's alright. I can find my way from here."

"It's only a short walk. I don't mind helping you." Jane nodded in acceptance. And walked with him.

"So I take it your husband and Jack don't get along well." Sayid said after moments of silence.

"No. And umm…he's not my husband. He's my fiancé."

"Is there a difference?"

"Of coarse! Husband means I'm binded to him for all eternity and fiancé is just a fancy way of saying I'm considering of binding myself to him for all eternity." Sayid laughed. Jane even smiled at her own joke. But soon her smile fell. "To tell you the truth…I don't want to be binded to him for all eternity." Sayid looked at Jane out of the corner of her eye.

"Well, you could always break the engagement." Sayid suggested. He could see Jane tense at the advice. She didn't comment to him either. She did how ever lift a hand to her round stomach. "Are you okay?" He asked sincerely.

"What? Oh, yeah, the baby is moving." She didn't meet eye contact with him. She could see the beach up ahead of them so she stopped. "Thank you Sayid for walking with me. Oh, and for providing light." She joked and pointed to the torch he carried.

"Your welcome. Sleep well Jane." He waved as he continued on his intended path. She waved back silently.

000

It was about mid afternoon and Jane was standing at the water's edge watching the water lap over her feet. The water felt wonderful to her aching feet. 'Pregnancy has evil side effects,' she thought.

She had stayed in her hut for the first time in over a month. It was the first good night's sleep she'd had in over a month as well. The first night she hadn't dreamt the David was going to hurt her again.

No, last nights dream was different. Jack was there. She smiled at the thought of him. The cold water rushed over her feet again causing a chill to go down her spine. She lazily closed her eyes and let the sun warm her body.

Jack saw her from where he stood. He was tending to someone withhives. Seems like a lot of people had them lately. It was the first time he'd seen her with out David for some time now. She still had on her blue shirt. And her hair was down for a change. She had been wearing it up lately, probably from the heat.

Jack quickly finished up with his patient and retreated to wear Jane was. She was deep in thought, he could tell by the way she had her eyes closed and arms crossed across her protruding middle. He smiled at her.

"Hey," was his only hello.

She opened one eye to see who it was. "Hey, yourself." She greeted. "I was looking for you earlier. Where have you been?"

"Around. Just doing things." He threw his backpack up further on the beach and hastily took off his shoes. He waded into the shallow water with Jane. The two just stood there for a moment.

"Well I wanted to apologize for yesterday."

"Why? What did you do?" Jack was curious.

"I shouldn't have snapped at you. I understand that you were just trying to get a point across to him and besides…he punched you first." Jane had a smirk across her face. The same one, Jack remembered, from when she first arrived. A very flirtatious smirk that brought out dimples that usually weren't there.

There was a minute of silence before Jack opened up the conversation again. "What did you mean by your little 'A miserable life is better than none' statement yesterday?" Jane's face softened. Here eyes became distant but she didn't answer. "Did you ever tell anyone about 'it'?"

"Jessie was the only one who knew. She wanted me to tell someone…file charges, tell the rape crisis center, our mother, anybody. And I was going to, until I thought about it." She paused thoughtfully for a moment. "He raped me over a stupid insult that was supposed to be funny. I thought 'what would he do to me if I told him I was going to leave him'. That's when I came up with the whole 'a miserable life is better than none' thing."

"So, your sister was the only person you told."

"Yeah." She swallowed hard. "God I miss her," she breathed. There was long silence. A respectful silence if you will. "Jack were you able to tell how she died?" Jane suddenly asked.

"I don't understand." Jack was confused by Jane's question.

"I mean…could you tell whether or not she survived the crash. Was it something else that killed her?" Jane was as serious as Jack had ever seen her.

"She drowned. Is that what you were asking?" Jane nodded as her lip quivered.

"She never could swim." Jane whispered quietly, Jack still heard.

"No, something or someone held her under." Jack corrected.

"How do you know that?"

"She had defense markings on her hands and knuckles. She was swinging at something." Jack felt bad after telling Jane the bit of information. Jane's eyes widened. "Jane are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jack. I have to go…I have to go check on something." Jane moved through the water with little difficulty, leaving Jack starring at the gathering rain clouds.

000

It had started raining. Not just a light shower but a regular downpour. Everybody had retreated to their shelters. Everybody except Jack. He was headed to Sawyer's. The rain pelted him leaving him soaked and cold. But all he could think about was getting to Sawyer's.

He had decided to cut through the inside of the jungle seeking refuge from the pouring rain. He could just see out of the vegetation. He was approaching Sawyer's shelter when he saw something that caught his interest.

There in the rain stood Kate and Sawyer. Locked in each other's embrace. They broke their hold on one another and touched lips gently. Jack could hear them talking but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Jack watched for a moment more, then he saw Sawyer slide under his blue tarp. Kate ran toward the jungle's edge as Jack stepped out.

Kate gasped. "It's okay. It's just me," Jack reassured her.

"Oh my god. Jack how much of that did you see?" She asked worried.

"Enough." He answered.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. Its just Sawyer can give me something you can't. And trust me I'm still there for you. I will always be your friend…" Jack cut her off.

"Kate! It's okay." He didn't want to tell her that he too had found someone. He just smiled and hugged her. "I glad your happy."

"You are?" Kate was confused. She had been keeping her affair with Sawyer a secret from Jack because she thought he would be angry with her.

"Of coarse! Now get out of here. We're both going to get sick." Kate smiled at the doctor for his understanding and then ran down the beach to her own shelter.

Now that she was gone Jack barged into Sawyer's tent and started rummaging through his things.

"Where is it?" He questioned with his back to Sawyer, who by the way, was starring at Jack with the most unknowing look ever.

"What the hell are you talking about doc?" Sawyer pulled Jack's shoulder to turn him around. "Where's what?"

"Sawyer…I need your gun."

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Yeah, I wrote a cliffie! Finally. But the question is what is Jack going to do with the gun and why did Jane run off earlier? You'll have to wait to find out! Sorry!


	11. Protecting Jane, part 2

**Dragon Blade5 - No one has ever been madly in love with one of my stories! In fact my mom hates my writing style. She says I ramble. Well, thank you so much for the compliment!**

**DirrtyXtina87 - I'm not stealing Sawyer in any way, shape, or form. I'm in love with Jack so...we're okay. Sawyer was the only other person Kate could end up with that's all. But anywho, let's see if any of your perdictions were right!**

Protecting Jane, part 2

She had gone to the caves looking for David to learn he wasn't there. Nor had he been there all day. Now she was searching in the jungle for him. Panic consumed her every thought as she frantically searched unfamiliar territory.

Jane's wet hair clung to her face and her wet clothes clung to her shapely body. Tears clung to her eyes as well. Memories of David swimming in her mind didn't help her think clearly any. They were good memories. Memories of the man she once knew. The David she fell in love with.

"_My eyes are closed David. Where are you taking me?" Jane laughed as David covered her eyes and led her to and unknown area. Jane could smell the flowers that surrounded them and the smell of wet dirtfilled her nose. They were outside, she knew it. _

_"One…two…three." David took his hands off of her eyes revealing a blanket by a small lake surrounded by candles. Music played softly in the background and three huge dogwood trees enclosed the space they were in, creating pink walls around them._

_Jane was speechless as she walked around. Everything was perfect. The moon reflected beautifully off of the lake behind them and on the blanked was a picnic dinner. Even though it was ten thirty at night she found herself strangely hungry for the things in front of her. _

_She turned to David with tears in her eyes. "Nobody's ever done this for me before."_

"_Well, I'm not nobody." He proclaimed as her wrapped his arms around her small waist and leaned down to kiss her._

Jane stopped to the sound of someone chopping wood. She followed the sound until she came to a small clearing. The rain did blur things a little but there was David hacking away at a piece of bamboo. He looked up at her.

"Well, there you are angel. You slipped away last night with out telling me. Where did you go?" He was extremely interested. He didn't sound angry though.

She didn't answer him. "David I want to know what happened to you and Jessie after the plane crashed." Her voice was strong despite the tears that streaked her cheeks. David stood up straight and dropped his axe. "I want to know how she died!"

David looked away as if he was ashamed. "She threatened me." He turned to face her. "She told me that she was going to tell the police what I did to you when the found us. She said that she hoped I would rot in jail for the rest of my life." Jane couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"So your telling me you killed her." Jane pressed for answers.

"I'm so sorry Janie. I didn't want to. She made me do it." He confessed. Jane couldn't believe what was happening. She shook her head from side to side. It was if everything played out in front of her.

She could see Jessie threaten him. She could see rage engulf his body as she spoke. And then all-of-the-sudden he pushed her head under as she swung violently at her attacker. Soon her hands stopped flailing and she went limp as she sunk beneath the surface of the water.

"You bastard," Jane exhaled. "You…you killed her?"

David approached her; a sad expression played of his face. "I'm so sorry Janie." He repeated.

Now rage engulfed her as she watched his pathetic cry for forgiveness. How could she forgive him? He took her best friend away from her. He killed her family. And he had the nerve to ask from forgiveness?

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY! YOU DON'T MEAN IT!" She screamed with furry.

His nostrils flared with anger. He grabbed her wrists, "Don't dare raise your voice to me." He whispered. "I own you. You can't stop me." She struggled against his grip and then wised up and kneed him in the groin.

He doubled over in pain, releasing her in the process. "No more. No more, David. I'm not going to let you rule me anymore. I'm done with you being the boss. I'm tired of living in fear. And…I'm not going to do it anymore." She took off her ring and threw it on the ground next to him so that he could see it. Then she stepped on it, grinding it into the soft ground.

A lump in her throat grew larger as she watched him lay in the mud. She turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. She leaned against a tree for support as she walked out of the clearing the way she came. It was over. She stood up to him and ended it. She was relieved. Her body relaxed at the thought of being without David. For once she would be able to talk to people without him breathing down her neck. She sighed heavily as a weight she didn't even know was there, lifted.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and fear once again flooded her body. She knew it was David. He spun her around and grabbed her other arm. His hands were rough still and the calluses rubbed one her skin.

"No way." He said through clenched teeth. "If I can't have you, no one will." He produced a gun from the back of his jeans and held it up for her to see. The rain pounded on them and Jane felt as if she was in more danger than ever before. "You're mine, angel and you always will be."

He slammed her into the nearby tree and she could feel her back wrench. Pain shot from the bottom of her abdomen up into her chest and into her arms. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't talk. All she could think at that moment was, 'Oh my god. The baby!'

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked her angrily.

She couldn't answer him even if she wanted. The pain clutched her body still and she tried to talk, moving her mouth like a fish.

"HUH! ANSWER ME!" He slammed her up against the tree again only with more force this time.

"NO!" She finally cried. She sobbed from both the pain and the fear of knowing she was going to die.

"How does it feel to be loved, angel?" He whispered in her ear. Then a shot rang out and she closed her eyes and waited for the searing pain, the ripping pain of the bullet moving through her flesh and embedding itself in her muscle. But there was no pain. She opened her eyes and saw David standing in front of her. Standing exactly wear he was only second earlier. Her body shook with fear. 'My god. He missed," she thought. Then he fell to the ground.

Jane couldn't scream. She physically couldn't do it. She looked from David lying on the ground to where he once stood. There was Jack pointing a gun at her. He lowered it and dropped it. She breathed for the first time in minutes it felt like.

She fell to her knees as the sobs came. Her body lurched with them. She couldn't cry hard enough or fast enough. It was like her dream. At the last moment Jack saved her. She looked at David's body and saw the bullet hole in his back. It leaked with crimson colored fluid which was quickly washed away by the dying rain.

Jack ran to her. She was doubled over on her knees holding herself. He didn't know if he had hurt her or not. He couldn't think about anything even though his mind was racing. He quickly dropped to his knees and embraced her. He held her close to him. Her arms wrapped tightly around him so that they were as closed as they could get. He could feel her stomach jump against him and it relieved him some to know that the baby was okay.

She cried against his shoulder. She couldn't stop; she just cried. Jack stroked her wet hair and gently shushed her, reassuring her it was alright, that he was there and David was never going to touch her again. The rain still fell. It was fairly hard but nothing like before. As her cries became slower another pain rocketed through her body.

"Here, lie down." Jack carefully helped Jane onto her back. Jack was now able to focus on whether or not she was hurt. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth moved but no sound came out. For a second Jack thought she might be gasping for air. But that thought when she forced something out.

The pain was caught in Jane's chest again. She couldn't talk but her mouth moved in a desperate attempt to let Jack know she was in pain. She finally was able to force out a small 'ow'. It was barely even a sound, a squeak more like. But it was enough to get Jack's attention.

"What? Jane what is it?" Jack laid a hand on Jane's head, stroking her wet hair back away from her face and one hand on the curve of her stomach. "Jane tell me what's wrong." He watched her struggle for words and felt helpless because he couldn't help her.

"The baby. Jack it's to early…it's to early." She choked out between cries. She breathed heavily again.

"What about the baby Jane?" It was then that he felt her abdominal muscles tighten under his hand. His eyes traveled to the phenomenon and realized she was having a contraction.

Panic hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't let her know that. He calmed himself and silently counted to five. He looked at Jane who was babbling again. She, too, was terrified by the situation.

"Jack, I can't have it yet. I can't do it. She won't make it. It's too early. I'm only six and a half months, Jack. I…" Jack tried to get her to settle down.

"Janie. Janie! JANE! Don't panic. Panicking is the worst thing you can do right now. If you don't relax then the baby is going to go into distress and you'll miscarry." He put his hands on her face. He looked into her eyes.

"Jack…I'm so scared."

"I know. But I'm going to help you. Do you trust me?" His eyes searched her face. She really was scared. Her lip quivered and her eyes refilled with tears.

"Of coarse I trust you." Jack smiled.

"Good." Then he leaned over and kissed her forehead as a promise. A promise he was not going to let her loose her baby. A new promise to Jane, now that David would never hurt her again, that he would always be there for her.


	12. Someone New

**Dragon Blade5 – NO WAY! This is not the end by a long shot! We still have at least four chapters to go. I haven't decided whether or not to add a little more. **

**DirrtyXtina87 – I'm going to have to throw a few twists in there if you know what's going to happen every time I throw you a cliff! I'm glad you love it!**

Someone New

Jack sat next to the finally sleeping Jane. She looked very calm, peaceful almost. She and Jack had made it back to the caves with each other's help and she had calmed down some. Her tears still stained her cheeks but they no longer fell freely. It was a lot for her to deal with. It was her worst nightmare come true and Jack was surprised how well she handled it.

Jack pushed her hair away from her face. He had overwhelming feelings for this particular woman and he knew he was truly in love. He had thought he was in love with Kate for a time but decided that his feelings for her ran no deeper than 'good friend'. Besides he caught her kissing Sawyer; another clue as to whether or not they would make it as a couple.

Jane stirred and her eyes fluttered open, adjusted to the light and then focused on Jack. "Hi," she said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Jack suddenly felt guilty for depriving her of sleep she so desperately needed.

"No, no. You didn't wake me. It's no problem."

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked sincerely.

"Stupid," Jane answered honestly. "Why did I think that I could just walk up to him and end it all without him throwing a fit?" Jack laughed.

"I was talking about the baby." He smiled genuinely.

"Oh." A hint of blush slipped into her cheeks. "Well, I guess we're okay. I mean nothings happened since we got back so…" she trailed off.

"That's a good thing. You had me worried." Jack confessed.

"You were worried?" Jane looked at him from where she lay. She couldn't see him all that well so she decided to turn onto her side.

"Ow," she winced when she tried to move.

Jack began to panic. "What is it?" He asked as calm as possible.

"My back hurts really badly." Jack collected a sigh of relief. He was worried it was the baby. Jack helped her sit up.

"Well, he hit you against the tree pretty hard. You're probably going to be sore for a few days."

"You saw that?" Jane was almost embarrassed.

"I saw a bit more than that. But to answer your question…yeah, I did see it." Jack scooted closer to Jane.

"Look at what he turned me into. Look what I've become." Jane said after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" Jack looked at her strangely.

"I mean…look at the _person_ I've become. I was never this pathetic before I met David. It was like I became someone completely different around him." She looked at Jack who seemed a little puzzled by what she was talking about. "Jack, I'm a strong individual. I've never relied on anybody before I met him. When I first got here did I seem this…dependent to you?"

"No." Jack answered truthfully. "You were flirty and proud and dare I say somewhat arrogant." Jane was waiting for the last one.

"I've always been sarcastic." She smiled proudly. Then her smile faded. "You know you watch all of the movies when you're younger. The ones about the women caught in life or death situations with their husbands. And you see the news reports and you tell yourself, 'I'll never be like that. If I'm ever in a situation like that I'll get help'. It wasn't until I was in one of those life or death situations that I realized getting help isn't all that easy." Tears stung her eyes. "It was if I was being controlled by him. Like I was…someone new."

000

Jack had 'discharged' Jane from the caves earlier that morning and she was now on the beach enjoying a particularly beautiful day. Her back still hurt her even two days after her attack so she was sitting propped up against a tree partly shaded by its large branches. She lazily closed her eyes as the sun hit her feet only and that was warming her up causing her to become drowsy.

She was just on the edge of conciseness when a voice called her to attention. Jane opened her eyes to Claire. Her hair was down and the sun was absolutely radiating off of her blonde locks. Her son Aaron was lying in her arms.

"Hi Claire." Jane called back. She had only spoken with Claire a few times and not even for that long.

"I saw you here and thought you might like some company." Claire smiled a small smile.

Jane nodded. "Sure, I'd love some." Claire sat down softly next to her careful not to wake up her son. Jane couldn't help but strain to see the sleeping child.

"He's so perfect Claire." Jane complimented.

"Thanks. He's a handful though." Claire looked at her oddly. "How far along are you anyway?"

"I'm on the verge of seven months. So, I've still got a ways to go."

The two aussie women talked for sometime more before Claire excused herself and went on her way. Jane waved goodbye and suddenly loneliness swept over her.

000

Jane was so bored after talking with Claire that she moved to her desolate place where she used to sit with Locke. She sat down and stared out into the sunset like she had so many times before. A heavy sigh accompanied her lonely feeling. She turned her head to see what the others were doing farther up the beach now that the sun was going down. Her eyes met Locke. She hadn't even seen or heard him sit down. He just appeared there, next to her.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she smiled back.

"It's been a long time since I've talked to you last."

"Yeah, I know." She laid an instinctive hand on her belly. Locke watched her do this.

"How far along are you again?" He asked with polite disposition.

"On the verge of seven months." That was the second time that day she had answered the same question with the same remark.

Locke rubbed his head and whistled. "Last time I asked you that you were only five months. It has been along time!"

Jane laughed at the old man. "It's only been two months."

"ONLY!" Locke seemed dumbfounded. "Only two months. That's two months that we have catching up to do for. I didn't talk to you once in two months." Jane shook her head in disbelief. Her friend was worried about two month's worth of conversation.

So, she and Locke took off in conversation as if nothing was different. As if it was one of the first nights Jane was on the island. And Jane felt good. The loneliness that seemed to cut through her was now gone because she had the company of a huntsman who was well of the retiring age. 'Oh how people change,' she thought.

000

Jane lay in the shelter she built with her own two hands, with Locke's help of coarse. She stared up at the thatched roof and smiled. It was the second night she had slept in it without having to worry about David's reaction. She liked it.

Today was the first day she felt free since she met David practically. She was free to talk to anyone she wanted and to do what she wanted. Even though she was lonely for a while she knew she would get used to her own company. It was something she was going to have to grow out of sooner or later; being dependent. Soon Jane drifted into a fitful night sleep.

**Jane was sitting on the beach with Locke. They were talking as usual. She turned to look at something while there was a lull in the conversation. Behind her was Jack holding an infant in his arms. **

**Jane put a hand on her stomach, it was now instinct. But her hand met nothing but air. She looked down to see her small figure had returned. She had obviously already given birth. She looked back at Jack and her gestured for her to come over. **

**Locke waved goodbye as she got up and she ran to the doctor. She peered into the ball of duck blanket he was holding to see a small child. The baby was chubby and healthy looking. She smiled at the thought of a healthy baby. **

**Jack suddenly handed it to her, and that's when she realized it was hers. She held her baby close and bent down to kiss its forehead. She could feel Jack's hand on her back and she looked up to acknowledge him. He was smiling from ear to ear. He kissed her softly as a form of affection. She was finally happy. **

A/N: Did anyone catch the duck blanket thing? From an early chapter when Jane and Jack were sorting clothes Jack had put a duck blanket into the 'sensible' pile. I just remembered that as I was typing. I thought it was sweet if I do say so myself. Well, REVIEW. And I mean that as pleadingly as possible :) And I'm sorry for any typo's. I typed fast and edited fast. Forgive me please!


	13. What's In A Name

What's In A Name

Jane was now officially seven months. No longer 'on the verge of seven months'. She was enjoying her time on the island more and more. She was growing out of having to be with someone at all times and frankly enjoyed sitting by herself sometimes. But thankfully Jack was there so she wasn't alone all of the time.

"Do you have any names picked out?" The doctor asked. Jane and Jack had been walking to the beach for sometime now and their conversation had veered in the direction of Jane's pregnancy.

"Yes. Now that I have time on my hands I have chosen two very suitable names." Jane seemed to like the names she had picked out. So, of coarse Jack had to ask her what they were.

"Well, are you going to tell me what they are?"

"Oh! Sure! Umm…let's see. If it's a girl I have the name Penny in mind."

"Jane…your last name is Banks. Are you really going to name you little girl Penny Banks?" Jane laughed.

"There's a story behind it. Okay?" She giggled. "My dad died last year…"

"I'm sorry." Jack cut in.

"Yeah, me too. But there's really nothing to do about pancreatic cancer." A sad look crossed Jane's face before she lit up again. "But anyway, he always told me he wanted to name one of his daughters Penny. He found it hilarious."

"Why didn't he?" Jack was curious.

"My mother wouldn't let him. We all ended up being 'J's' instead."

"What are your parents' names?"

"My dad was a Jeffery, my mom is a Janet, my sister was a Jessie and I am a Janie." Jane smiled at her quaint little family. "So as a tribute to my late father I'm going to name my first daughter Penny."

"I take it you and your father were close." Jack was somewhat envious of the bond between Jane and her father.

"Uh-huh." She looked at Jack and noticed the sadness of his face. "Jack…what's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Oh, umm…its just…I lost my dad recently also. He died of a heart attack." Jack smiled faintly.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I know how it feels to loose someone so close." Jane said with extreme sympathy.

"Yeah," Jack didn't want to tell her that he hated his father while he was growing up. He didn't want her to know that he spent his entire life trying to live up his father's reputation. So, there was a long awkward silence before Jack redirected the conversation. "So what name do you have picked out for a boy?"

Jane hesitated. "David." She answered simply.

"What?" Jack stopped walking. "Jane you're going to name your son after the man who…" Jane cut him off.

"Jack! Calm down. I have a method to my madness. Don't worry." Jack wanted to hear this.

"I'm going to love this." He said sarcastically.

"I have this theory, that if I would have never met David he would have never done what he did."

"Yeah, and Jane just incase you didn't know…those were bad things."

"I know. Now just listen and stop interrupting me." Jane gave Jack a stern look. "If David wouldn't have done those things in the first place, I wouldn't be pregnant right now. And if I wouldn't have become pregnant I would have never gone to Australia and he would have never come to get me. I would have never gotten on that plane that crashed, I would have never ended up here, in this place, and I wouldn't know you…" Jane took a deep breath. "So you see, I owe David in a way. I ended up here because of things he did to me. Bad things that he did to me and now that I look at the rewards of it all…maybe it wasn't _so_ bad. I mean after all, I got to meet you right?" Jane looked at Jack with the bright smile that he loved so much.

"Janie, you are a brave woman." Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"You've said that before." Jane announced.

"When?" Jack had no recollection of ever telling Jane she was brave.

"It was my second day on the island and you came to apologize for verbally battering me with questions about my personal life and I yelled at you. Then you turned around and said 'you know…you must be more frightened than anyone here must be. To wake up in a place you've never been, with people you've never seen, pregnant…you're a brave woman.' Do you remember?"

"I guess I have told you that before." Jack smiled at Jane who smiled back.

Jack then hooked arms with Jane even though they were almost to the beach. He wasn't ready for a relationship but he had a feeling neither was Jane so everything was good. And he liked the names she had picked out for her to-be-child. They were interesting, and deep. They had reason to them.

000

It was late evening and the sun had already set. People were gathered around the main fire including Jane and Jack. There were others there as well, including Sayid, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie, Claire, and Shannon. There were a few more that Jane didn't recognize but it didn't matter she was having a wonderful time.

The group was eating their daily rations of fish and fruit they just happened to be doing it together tonight. They were laughing and talking and having a 'gay ol' time'. It was almost as if they had forgotten about the island and it's problems put together. No one cared that there was a monster out in the jungle, at least for the night.

Soon the fire started to die down and people were departing for their shelters. Jack was one of the last one's to leave. He was going back to the caves and waved to the people who stayed on the beach.

A voice from behind Jack called for him. It was southern and he knew it was Sawyer.

"What do you want Sawyer? It's late and we're both tired and frankly I don't want to mess with you right now." Jack was brutally honest.

"Come on Doc! Don't be like that. We can walk and talk at the same time. Hell, I'm not even tired. I'll walk to the caves with you!" Jack was alarmed at how cheery Sawyer was. He would keep his guard up while they walked.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Jack wanted to get it out of the way before they had walked to far.

"Nothing in particular. Just some guy talk." There was a pause from Sawyer. "No hard feelings about Kate right?"

"No. Why would there be?" Wait was Sawyer seeking his approval? Jack was now intrigued by the conversation.

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause you like her so much. But then again I've seen you and the pregnant girl pretty close these days."

"Jane. Her name is Jane Sawyer. And yes, she's my friend. But she's also my patient in case you hadn't realized."

"No, it's not that. I just think it's a little strange that you shot her husband to be with her." Sawyer sounded very precise about it all, like he knew he had everything figured out. Jack turned to him.

"I did not kill her husband to be with her. Sawyer if I were you I would stay out of other people's business. You don't know the half of it all." Jack understood that he had just told Sawyer more than he wanted to.

"Jack, is there something between you and Jane that we all need to know. Maybe like the kid she's carrying is yours for example." Sawyer was being too assy for Jack.

The doctor turned around and hit Sawyer face with a good hard punch. Sawyer fell to the ground.

"What was that for!" He yelled in his southern accent as he held the side of his face.

"I told you not to interfere with other people's business and her baby is not mine! She was already five months along when she got here! Now tell me Sawyer how could the baby be mine it I hadn't even met her before she washed up on shore!" Jack, in a rage, didn't even wait for Sawyer's answer; he just walked into the jungle on his own.

"Jeeze! You try to get some answers and you get punched in the face! What has this would come to!"

Sawyer got up and stared back at Jack even though he had long since disappeared into the mass of green. He spit on the ground and began his walk back to camp. Kate would be waiting for him.

A/N: I'm sorry DirrtyXtina87 but I had to make Sawyer an ass for this chapter. You see I wanted Sawyer to be the voice of the people you know. He's relaying what other people think. **hint-hint**! By the way...another fast type job so sorry about editing errors!


	14. It Takes an Island

It Takes an Island

It was another one of those nights for Jane. She couldn't sleep even if she wanted to. The baby was awake and her mind rushed. It was one of those nights where everything raced through her. She had come to appreciate it more and more as time went on. It was a time of thought she decided. It was a time when she could get some massive worrying off of her mind.

Tonight's subject of thought was the delivery of her baby. She seemed to worry about it more often then not. When she had first washed up on the island she truly thought they would find them and everything would go back to normal. But now it had been two months and she had doubts that anyone was even looking for them anymore.

Two months she'd been on the island. Two months of surviving she'd done. She remembered how shocked Jack was about being on the island for two months. Now it seemed like she had been there for a lifetime and the others had been there two months longer than she had! 'Guess I don't have room to talk, now do I,' she thought to herself.

She watched the fire dance around the logs. The small fire she had built right outside her shelter was keeping her warm tonight. The orange mixed with various yellows and bits of blue. And even thought she wasn't a pyromaniac she found it amusing.

"Is that your new pasted time?" Startled, Jane looked up to see Jack leaning on one of her bamboo pillars.

"No, but I find myself doing it a lot lately." Jack sat down next to her and partook in starring at the flames.

"What are you doing down here? Usually you're up at the caves by now." Jane wondered.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered monotonously.

"Yeah, well, join the club." She leaned back against her only solid wall. " Seems like the more pregnant I amthe less sleep I get." She paused and took a look at Jack. He was disturbed by something. "What's really bothering you? You wouldn't come all the way form the caves just to see if I was awake. I know you."

"Umm…Sawyer said some things. That's all." Jack didn't want to tell her thatthe thingswere about her.

"Well, what did he say? Things don't get to you this easily." Jane rubbed his back with a supportive hand.

"I really don't tellyou." He felt bad for with holding things form her but he didn't want her to be involved in the ongoing Sawyer/Jack feud.

"It's okay. I understand that you don't want to tell me was he said behind my back."

"How did you know it was about you?" Jack was stunned.

"Jack, I'm a woman and women know these things. When someone doesn't want to tell you something you immediately know it's either about you one of your friends and because I have barely any close friends here, in this place,I'm guessing it was about me." She smiled knowingly.

Jack sighed. "He thinks we're…you and I…are getting to close. Sawyer seems to think that I killed David just to be with you and he thinks the baby is mine. Which is ridiculous because you were already five months when you washed up on shore. So tell me again how this baby could be mine if I've never even met you before?"

"Jack calm down. You know, and I know that what you did is justifiable. If they don't believe you we'll just show them my back. I think it's purple enough that they will believe your story. And as for the whole 'together' thing…I like you Jack and you're my friend but I'm not ready to just jump in someone's arms." She looked at him as if almost asking him to understand.

"I know. I know! It's just…I don't know…it bothers me to think that people think differently of me."Jane smiled at him. He was self conscious about how he appeared to others and with rumors going around it wasn't looking good for him.

"It's okay, Jack, we'll get through this. Besides I think a rumor or two is the least of our worries." Jack realized she was probably right and that he needed to more level headed about the whole situation. "So, what did you say to Sawyer anyway?" Jane wanted to know.

"I told him to keep his nose out of other people's business and that there was now way the baby was mine if you were already five months along when you got her and…then I punched him." Jack confessed with shame.

"YOU PUNCHED HIM!" Jane laughed and scolded at the same time. "I can't believe you did that."

The conversation lulled and Jack and Jane just sat for sometime before Jack reached over and put an arm around Jane's shoulders. She looked at him and scooted closer so that it wasn't so uncomfortable for him.

Jack was quite content sitting the way they were when he felt his hand warm. He looked down to see the cause of the sudden rush of heat. It was Jane's hand. She was holding his hand. He looked up to her face and she smiled.

"I thought you said you weren't ready to jump into someone's arms."

"I'm not completely in arms now am I?" Jack noticed that she was only half wrapped in his arm. He smiled back at her.

"You are a case!" He teased. 'But I couldn't love you more.' He thought to himself.

The remained caught in each other's gaze for some time before Jack slowly leaned in. Jane become conscious of what was happening but she didn't try to fight it. She leaned in as well. They were with in inches of each other when Jane jumped.

"I'm sorry." Jack immediately apologized.

"No, no. It's my fault. Well, the baby's fault actually." She grasped her midsection with two hands to calm the unborn child down. "I can tell now that this kid is going to be a handful." She smiled. "It's nice to know I'll have help though."

"Yeah, you will have lots of help. You know the saying it takes a village?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asked quickly.

"Well in this case it takes and island." Jack laughed.

**A/N: This was just a short little cute Jack/Jane chapter but I have a bigger one I'll be posting in a few days. I'm still working on it. I'm so mad I've been posting faster than I can write! So, it will be a day or two before a new chapter is up. I'm sorry I don't have an adequate helping of the story to tie you guys over! **


	15. Author's Note

Author's Note

Okay, guys I'm really sorry but it's going to be a few days like I said before I post another chapter 'cause I'm caught up with my writing. And that's not good! So, sorry I love you all and…don't hate me! I promise before Tuesday for sure!

Oh, and good news for anyone who wants to hear it…my sister had a baby on Wednesday! It's a little boy, his name is Lucas. He's so sweet. So, congratulations to my sister Jana and her husband Ian!


	16. Jumping

Jumping

Jane woke slowly and peaceful as hints of sun hit her face. She was warm underneath her blanket and as she attempted to move sherealized she was lying on top of someone.

Confused she brought herself up slightly to see who it was. It was Jack. She smiled at him even though he wasn't awake yet. She must have fallen asleep the night before and he didn't want to disturb her.

She settled back into her sleeping position and draped an arm over Jack middle section. He already had an arm around her shoulders and as she lay there happiness filled her. It was still fairly early so she decided to enjoy his company a bit longer.

She felt as if she was on some tropical island hideaway with her lover or something. She could feel the sand on her arms and legs and the sun was coming up beautifully and she was in the arm of a man that cared for her. Nothing could ruin the moment.

It was a half an hour before Jack woke. He was tired but he knew he had to get up. So, he went to turn onto his side and noticed his body was heavy. He looked beside him and there was Jane. She was awake and she smiled at him.

"Morning." She said quietly.

"Morning to you, too." He replied.

"Did you sleep well?" She sat up and leaned against her wall.

"Yeah. Better than I have in a while. Maybe I should think about sleeping at the beach more often." He joked.

"Hey whatever works for you!" Jane laughed. She reached for the water bottled she kept to the side of her and drank the last of it. Then she looked at it as if she didn't know it was empty. "Looks like I'm walking with you to the caves today." She smiled.

000

Jane had spent almost the whole day at the beach after she went up with Jack. She just didn't feel like going back to the beach. She sat talking to various people all day. Including Charlie, Kate and Claire, who she was presently talking to again.

"He's so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are! You're just the sweetest baby boy in the world!" Jane cooed to the baby Aaron as he lay limply in her arms.

Claire laughed. "What if you have a little boy?"

"Well, then Aaron won't be the sweetest anymore will he." Jane joked. "No, if I have a boy I want him to be like Aaron. He's always so well behaved and he smiles all of the time." She went back to making faces at the young infant.

"I was so scared to have him but now I'm glad he's here. He makes things a lot easier for me in someways. But in others I wish he just wasn't here. You know?" Claire felt bad for not wanting her own son at certain points in her life but she had a feeling Jane would understand.

"Why were you afraid to have him?" Jane was puzzled as to why Claire would not want the bouncing ball of a baby she held in her arms.

"Well, think about it. We're here…in the middle of no where with Jack and even though he's a great doctor and all he's still a spinal surgeon and he doesn't even have instruments if something goes wrong and…I don't know. I was afraid Aaron wasn't going to want me. I kept thinking what if he hates me? I couldn't do it." Claire took the baby out of Jane's arms. "But you don't hate me do you! No, you don't!" Aaron screeched happily at his mother's face. Then she laid him on her chest as he calmed back down. "Oh, my sweet boy."

Jane was got. She hadn't even thought about something going wrong. She was nervous but that was just about being a mom in general. She hadn't realized for some reason that they were on an island off the coast of Australia some where with no hospital. Her mind began racing again. And she excused herself from her conversation with Claire to find somewhere to think.

000

It was raining again and Jane was on the trail back down to the beach. She wasn't far form the caves and was now soaked…and cold. Her mind kept swimming around the subject of the baby. Claire had recognized so many fears she didn't know what to do. She held herself and cried as she walked.

She knew she was over reacting but she couldn't help it. There was always a possibility of something happening or worse, the baby hated her. How would she function if the baby didn't like her?

She looked up at the sound of a twig breaking and saw Jack heading back toward the caves. She didn't want him to see her like this. Not when she when she was acting like a total basket case. But there was no way to avoid him. So she wiped her eyes and lifted her head as if nothing was wrong.

"Jane what's the matter? What's wrong? Were you crying?" Jack asked as he came closer to her.

'There he goes with the questions again,' she thought. "It's nothing. I'm just going back to the beach that's all." She looked at him reassuringly. "I promise. Nothing's wrong."

Jack looked at her sternly. "Jane what happened? Did someone say something to you? Are you hurt? Just tell me something."

"No, nothing happened. No, no one said anything to me. And no, I'm not hurt." She began to walk passed him. Before she got to far she could feel his hand holding her arm, almost begging her to tell him what was wrong. She turned to him and his facial expression matched his touch.

"Please tell me. I just want to help." Jane swallowed hard as the tears came back.

"Jack, what if something goes wrong? What if something happens to baby? Would you be able to do anything out here if something went horribly wrong?" Tears fell softly onto her blue shirt.

"I'll do whatever I can. I'm a doctor remember?" Jack felt bad for her. He could only imagine how she felt right then.

"Yeah, but you're a spinal surgeon. What do you know about delivering a baby?"

"A lot more than you think. I've delivered quite a few come to think about it." He saw her face question him. "The emergency room is full of fun things and I had a rotation as an OB/GYN while I was an intern so...don't worry okay." He put a hand on her face for reassurance.

"But what if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Janie, how could a baby not like you? I've seen you with Claire's baby and you do a beautiful job. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Jack! You don't know me. I hated my mother. What if it's genetic? What if we're in this place so long that I raise her here? She won't care about anything I think or do because I grew up in civilization not in some jungle." She cried.

"Jane settle down! It can't be genetic because you don't know if you hated your real mother. You were adopted or have you forgotten you told me. And another thing, if you have to raise her here you are going to do it to the best of your abilities and even if she does ague with you that doesn't mean she hates you. Janie, no one could hate you. You are going to be a wonderful mother. I just know it. Okay?"

"Okay. If you say so." Jane laughed while wipping away tears. She looked at Jack thankfully. If it weren't for him she'd go crazy for sure. He drew her into a warn embrace and even though it was raining she didn't care. She had never felt this way about a man before.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the beast. It's long loud cry cut through the air. It struck both Jane and Jack with fear as it approached them.

Jack grabbed Jane and ran back to the caves. It was the closet thing they had to protection at the moment. He didn't see anything suitable for hiding in and until he did, they would run.

Jack turned a corner rather sharply and fell. He struggled to get up and turned to look ata force that held him down. He was caught in a mess of old dry vine. Just as Charlie had been that time before.

Jane ran ahead of him unaware of what had happened. She grabbed onto a tree and pulled herself into the tall roots of it. She looked back to Jack who lay on the ground. "Jack!" She cried out.

He looked up to her call. "Jane stay there. Don't move!" Jack went back to trying to untangle the think dead debris off of his ankle. The thing was getting closer they could tell by the way the ground shook and how loud it was.

Jane watched Jack try in vain to untie the vine wrapped around his leg. He was going to die. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach that if he stayed out there like that he would die for sure. She had to help him. She couldn't just sit and watch the man she cared for struggle. 'I can't loose him like this,' she thought.

Jane rushed over to him and began clawing at the object that held Jack down. He looked at her and tried to push her away. She shook her head, "No! I'm not leaving you like this!" He smiled for a brief second and helped her.

The vine finally snapped and Jack jumped to his feet and dashed with Jane to the nearest tree. They threaded their way through the roots of the tree until they were as far in as they could go. Jack cornered Jane with his body. She grabbed onto the roots for dear life. She turned to face them so she could see what was going on, while Jack leaned against her.

She could feel his breath on the nape of her neck and it gave her goosebumps. His body pressed up against hers for protection.

Jane was so afraid. But Jack's arms, which reached over her shoulders, grabbed her hands that were clenched tightly to the tree and provided a comfort that she had never known. David wouldn't have stayed with her. No, he would have been off running, only thinking of himself like always.

The monster was coming closer still. Everything shook and Jane and Jack both shut their eyes tightly as instinct told them to. Terror flowed through them as they listened to their approaching doom.

The beast let out one more ear-piercing roar before turning around. Things became quieter; more still, as the jungle returned to its tranquil form. It amazed them that the scenery went from paniced to calm in a matter of seconds.

Jane let out a breath as thought she had been holding it the entire time. She turned around to face Jack, to make sure he was okay and she was overcome with emotion. Tears filled her eyes.

"I thought I was going to loose you." She said with wet eyes.

"I'm still here." Jack confirmed. "I'm not leaving yet." He was standing over Jane with his hands still supported by the tree they were standing under. The rain had slowed considerably into a light drizzle.

"That's a good thing. I need you here." Her eyes searched Jack's face while his searched hers. Jane's eyes were still lined with tears and her hair was flat from the rain. Her blue shirt clung to her body, showing off her shapely middle.

Jack leaned in toward her and captured her lips in a soft kiss. She didn't object in any way. Heat ran into his body as he pulled away and kissed her again. His hands moved from behind her to her face, wear he gently cradled her jaw. Her arms found their way around his neck as he kissed her once more.

She slowly pulled away and put her head down as if she was ashamed of what she'd done. She had promised herself not to fall for Jack and she had. But something told her it was okay; it was safe to love Jack.

"I guess that qualifies as jumping into your arms. What do you think?" She laughed.

**A/N: I'm back! I hope all of you enjoyed this chappie. Let me know what you really think of it because as I read it back it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be and I didn't know how to fix it so...sorry guys! You deserve better! I love you all and I hope you'll honor me with a review!**


	17. Another Promise

Another Promise

"So, then what happened?" Jane asked

"Well, I told the board that my father had been operating under the influence and that I thought that in my professional opinion that was what led to her death." Jack sighed heavily. "That was the hardest thing I think I've ever done. What was the worst thing you've ever done to you're parents?"

Jane thought a moment. She had done so many bad things to her parents. She intertwined her fingers with Jack as his arm draped across her waist, or at least what was left of it. Then she snuggled closer to his body.

"I think the worst thing I've ever done to my parents was…I don't know. Probably when I got pregnant and ran away from home one month before my wedding day." She confessed.

"So basically what you're telling me is that the reason you were on the plane was the worst thing you've ever done."

"Yeah." Jane had a feeling of guilt that she could shake as she talked. "What I did put my family to shame. They are _the_ most catholic people you will ever meet. And getting pregnant without being married goes against everything in their religion. And then running away from my marriage was…bad."

"I'm sorry." Jack sympathized.

"Well, don't be because it was the best thing I've ever done. If none of that would have happened I wouldn't have met you." She turned around to face the man that lay next to her. She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Now, let's talk about something else shall we." Jack smiled at her.

000

Jane was sitting on the beach waiting for Jack to get done with his evening rounds. She didn't want to walk back to the alone tonight and Jack had said he'd be but a minute so, she decided to wait.

She was lost in thought when a woman approached her. It was Kate and she had a ver serious look on her face. She sat down but didn't say anything. The two just sat for a moment and stared into the setting sun.

"Kate? Did you need something?" Jane finally asked.

"I just…I just wanted to ask you something about Jack."

"Yes? What did you want to know?"

"Do you love him?" Jane was shocked for a moment but she didn't let it show.

"Yes. Very much."

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes. Very much." Kate smiled.

"I just want to make sure he's in good hands."

"Don't worry he is. I've never felt the way do about Jack for any other man."

"Do you promise to take good care of him?"

"I promise, Kate." Jane smiled a wide smile. "Does that ease your mind?"

"In a way." Kate looked very thoughtful for a moment. "He's very special."

"I know." Jane nodded her head understandingly.

"It's just that he means a lot to me and I just want to make sure he's not going to get his heart broken."

Jane thought it was funny that Kate was stressing to her the importance of not breaking Jack's heart when in reality she had broken Jack's heart already. Jane figured she knew that already and was trying to convince herself that it was okay. Jane smiled and shook her head at the brunette's rambling. She sounded more like his mother than his potential girlfriend.

"Kate! It's okay. I love Jack. You have nothing to worry about and besides it's not like you can't be his friend. I'm not the jealous type. I'm not going to bite your head off if you talk to him."

Kate smiled a small smile as Jack came into view of the two girls. He looked somewhat puzzled as the two women looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Ready Jane?" He held out a hand to help her up.

"Yeah. I'm ready." She took his hand and with a little help got up slowly. She hated being pregnant. It just got in her way. Now that she was bigger than ever it was really ticking her off.

Jack and Jane waved to Kate as the headed towards the path to the caves. "Everything's under control Kate! Don't worry!" Jane called to her. Kate nodded in response.

"What was that about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just…girl stuff." Jane smiled at him.

Kate stood for a moment and watched them walk together. Jack put his hand on the small of Jane's back and kissed her. They were laughing at something. And Kate felt heavyhearted. Part of her wished to be Jane at that moment but then the other part of her was in love with Sawyer. She went back to watching the couple as they were slowly engulfed by green.

Kate suddenly felt comforted. She did love Jack but he couldn't provide the attention she wanted. She wanted him to be happy and she had a feeling he would be. Jane seemed to be a wonderful person. Sure she had only talked to her two times at the most since she arrived here but the conversations that she had with her were…different than the ones she had had with others. They were sincere and thought provoking. In some strange way Jane reminded her of Jack. Kate knew that she had nothing to worry about. It was plain to see that Jack _was_ happy with Jane.

**A/N: Guys you know those…well you see…this is hard to say! The story is coming to a close. There I said it. The next chapter will be the last but it will be long and worth it. I promise. I'm so sad! My first fic is over! Waaa! Oh well, there will be others. In fact I have two ideas for my next story so I'll let you guys choose which one I'll post next. How's that sound? R & R! **


	18. Picture Perfect

Finally There

It was late and Jane sat talking to Kate in the caves. Kate and Jane had become good friends over the last month. It had been a relatively boring month in Jane's opinion. Nothing exciting happened, and nothing bad happened. It was just a very neutral time for them all.

Jane watched as Jack bent over to get water by the pond. Everything just seemed peaceful for a change. Everything was calm, still, tranquil you could say.

"Can't say that I have traveled a lot. I don't think I ever left my town until I flew to Australia with my sister." Kate was telling Jane of her adventures but being careful not to reveal too much about herself.

"You have no idea what you're missing. I don't know. I've always been stir crazy I guess and there is something about being in one particular place that makes me feel…simple. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do." Jane watched everyone around her while still partaking in her conversation. "So where all have you been?"

"Oh, gosh, it's more like where haven't I been? I've been to California, New York, umm…where else?" Kate asked herself.

Jane still wasn't watching her. She was more intent on watching Charlie run up to Jack in a state of utter panic and whisper to him. In return Jack whispered back, using his hands as if he was describing something. They both nodded and Charlie rushed back out of the caves. She turned her head towards Kate who had stopped talking long ago to watch the two men exchange words. Confusion lit her eyes.

"Jane, I want you to stay here. I'm going with Charlie. Kate I want you to watch her." Jack had rushed over to them and keeled before giving his instructions.

"Jack what's wrong? You're being doctorish again. Something's going on?" Jane asked with worried tone.

Jack sighed. "Locke is missing. Charlie said they heard him yelling something to someone and when they went to see if everything was okay he was gone."

"Well, then we have to find him." Concern wrinkled Jane's forehead.

"No. Jane I want you to stay here with Kate. If something were to happen to you I would never forgive myself." Jack put a hand on her cheek.

"But Jack he's my friend and I want help." Jane begged.

"Not with you being so close to your due date. I would rather not have to worry about you. I want to know you're safe here, at the caves, with Kate." Jane was somewhat insulted at Jack's statement but she knew what he meant.

"Okay. I'll stay. I don't want to but will."

"Good. I'll be back by morning at the latest." Jack got up and grabbed a backpack and shoved two water bottles in it. He turned around on last time. "Jane. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She looked at him lovingly. Then the man of her dreams disappeared into the jungle.

"Well, so much for a quiet evening, huh?" Kate remarked.

000

"What exactly did he say?" Jack asked Charlie.

"We heard him yell 'You can't do that! You have no right! Leave the other survivors and me alone!'" Charlie imitated Locke's voice the best he could. "Then everything went silent and me and Sayid here went to see what happened and he was gone."

"No sign of struggle or anything. Just one set of foot prints leading into the jungle." Sayid added.

"Well, looks like we have another search and rescue mission." Jack sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to be doing.

He and Sayid rounded up a few men and set off into the jungle. He figured with aid of Sayid, Hurly, Charlie, Michael, Sawyer and Jin they would be able to find Locke fairly quickly. But then again Locke had left hardly any trail of where he was, or which way he went and it sickened Jack to even think about another sleepless night.

000

Fatigue influenced Jane to get ready for bed. She was now talking to Kate from her makeshift bed consisting of an airplane blanket and pillow.

"Well, after spilling the coffee all over my white blouse, I went to copy something and the printer got jammed. So, when I tried to fix it papers went flying everywhere. I mean there was no place you could see the carpet of the office. The worst part of it all was when a line started to form behind me. That's when I realized that other people were needing to use the copier!" Kate told tales of first jobs she had had and how every single one of them seemed to be a disaster.

Jane laughed heartily at Kate's experiences but she had a story that could top her last one. "It's not as bad as the time I went to…" Jane trailed off. Her eyes became vacant and a hand unconsciously moved to her round stomach. She held her breath as still as possible and Kate could see the lump in her throat grow. Jane blinked and everything went back to normal pace. Panic now filled her eyes and her breath was short and shallow.

"Jane?"

000

"LOCKE!" A chorus of voices rang out. It had been little over an hour since the search began and the men had made absolutely no progress. Jack carried his torch; his eyes scanned what he could see for signs of the missing man and occasionally calling out his name. A hand on his shoulder startled him. He twirled around thinking it was Locke and to his disappointment it was only Hurly.

"Dude, it's just me." Hurly said recognizing his surprise.

"What do you need?" Jack asked quickly.

"Oh, I don't need anything. I just wanted to know why you didn't let Jane come on the search?"

"I just thought it was a bad idea."

"Why? Because she's, you know, pregnant?"

"Well, yeah. She's two weeks to term and I don't think she needs to be gallivanting all over the jungle looking for some old man!" Jack immediately regretted saying 'old man'. That 'old man' had done more to save their lives than anyone else had. He needed to respect Locke a little bit more.

"I just thought since she is his friend she might, like, know where he is. That's all."

There was a long awkward pause in Jack and Hurly's conversation. The two men just walked for minutes, eyes still looking over the jungle.

"So…you really like her?" Hurly asked gingerly, breaking the silence.

"What?" Jack asked, confused.

"Jane. You like her?" Hurly asked again.

"Yeah. I mean what's not to like? She's beautiful, smart, strong; humorous…what more could you want? She just makes me happy. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. But what's going to happen when she had the baby? Are you going to be, like, the father or what?"

Jack hadn't thought about it. Would he act as the father figure in Jane's child's life? He had a feeling that with the way things were going in their relationship, he would be. He smiled at the thought of being a father. Indirectly though of coarse.

"I don't know." He made it simple for Hurly.

000

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Jane closed her eyes painfully. She clutched her stomach. Another labor pain tore through her lower abdomen.

"Was that another one?" Kate asked while stoking the fire. Jane just nodded. She was massaging her stomach where pain lingered.

"You know, strangely enough, this is not how I pictured having this baby." Jane joked. Kate laughed, too.

"You should probably try to get some sleep while the contractions are still pretty far apart." Kate advised. Jane nodded and settled down into her bed.

"Hey, Kate? What if Jack doesn't make it back in time?" Jane asked worriedly.

"I wouldn't worry about it. With how close you guys are I would say he's develop 'Jane senses'. He always seems to know when you need him." Jane smiled, and with her new found comfort she closed her eyes in an attempt to get some sleep.

In reality, Kate was scared. Jack had said he'd be back by morning at the latest. He had already been gone over two hours. She had delivered Claire's baby but she didn't want to do it again. Once was enough for her. Then again, if Jack didn't show up she maybe the only one qualified to help Jane. Kate sighed hard. What was she going to do?

000

Jack and the others intertwined through trees and shrubs, still looking for the missing huntsmen. Sleep wanted to set in but the men wouldn't let it. They trudged on despite their decreasing awareness. Their lights illuminated the jungle. Jack wanted to know how Locke got away so fast. He had had no more than a half an hour head start on them and none of them could even find a trace of him.

Jack called out again for the man and still no reply. He was seriously thinking of going back to the caves for the night when he heard rustling. He couldn't tell where from though. Was it from the front of him? Or was it to the side? It seemed to echo instead of direct him toward the noise. The group had since left and now all her had was the protection of his torch. He spun around trying to figure the location of the sound, but to no avail.

He turned around once more as he began to walk forward. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw Locke's familiar brown shirt. Relief swept over Jack as he ran to the man.

"Locke!" He yelled. No answer. "LOCKE!" He yelled a little louder thinking he didn't hear him the first time. Still no answer. Was he going insane? Locke was standing not ten feet away from him. Was he hallucinating? He ran toward the mirage and set a hand on his shoulder. 'Okay. If he weren't real I wouldn't be able to do that,' Jack decided in the sanctity of his mind. He applied pressure to Locke's shoulder, signaling he should turn around.

Jack observed him. His eyes were closed. Jack shook the old man and called his name softly. Locke's eyes fluttered open and then he looked confused.

"Doctor?" Locke looked at him strangely. "What are you doing?"

Jack smiled a relieved smile. "You were sleep walking." Jack began guiding the man back to the rest of the group. "Charlie heard you yelling something and when he came to check on you, you were gone."

"I had the strangest dream. It was so real." He tried explaining it but fond no words to suite him.

"It's okay. Let's just get back to camp." Jack could see the dim yellow light of torches ahead.

000

"I just don't understand. I've never done this before."

"Well, it's brought on by stress and let's face it who isn't stressed out around here." Jack entered camp at the caves to see everything just how he left it. Except for the worry on Kate's face as she stood waiting for his conversation with Locke to end. "Just try to get some sleep, okay?"

"Thank you, Jack. You too." With that he was gone.

Kate swiftly approached him and whispered her concern. "Jane's in labor." She said simply. Jack looked at her sleeping form over near the fire in response to Kate's warning.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Not long after you left. Maybe four hours? I don't really know."

"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?"

Kate shook her head. "I told her to get some sleep while she still could. I didn't want to disturb her."

"That's good. Thanks Kate, for watching her."

"What are friends for?" She smiled modestly at him.

Jack crouched next to Jane. She was asleep. Sweat glittered her forehead and Jack gently laid a hand on it to make sure she wasn't running a fever. Her eyes slowly opened and an immediate smile spread across her face.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow morning."

"You weren't supposed to go into labor for two weeks."

"I changed my mind." She half jokingly.

Jack had to smile. Jane just brightened anything up. Even when she was scared.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked while smoothing her hair away from her face.

"I'm tired. These contractions really take a lot out of you." Jack didn't think she realized the redundancy of her statement.

"How far apart are they? Do you know?" Jack took her hand for easiness.

"Umm…I want to say ten maybe twelve minutes apart. Let's just say they're far enough apart that I can get _some_ sleep in between them."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get some things ready. I'll be back soon, I promise and while I'm gone I want you to get as much sleep as you can. Do you hear me?" Jack took to stern voice.

"Loud and clear." Jane blinked lazily. Jack got up to leave her and just as he started to walk he heard Jane. "Jack." She had a dreamy look to her eyes and her smile grew larger. "I'm going to be a mom."

He softened at her excitement. "I know."

000

Jack was now sitting next to Jane again. She could no longer sleep due to her contractions being so close together.

"God it hurts Jack!" Jane proclaimed through clenched teeth.

"Shh. I know. Just squeeze my hand. That's all you can do." He soothed. He had been with her for some time now. And he didn't know how to make her more comfortable.

Her water had broken about an hour prior to his sitting with her. And after that things seemed to be moving pretty quickly. That was good news on Jane's part. It was now late at night and people were trying to sleep with all of the commotion going on. Jack glanced at his watch. Jane had been in labor for roughly ten hours and her labor pains were now about two minutes apart. Jack was pleased with how things were going. As a doctor, he couldn't have asked for things to go better.

Jane leaned her head back against the cave wall. Peace at last, or at least for the moment. "I really hate this Jack." She said in a whisper.

"Now do you know why I told you, you could wait when you complaining about…oh…about three months ago?" He thought reminiscing would help get her mind off of what was going on.

"Jack, don't make me laugh please. It hurts to much." Jane giggled and pleaded at the same time. "But thank you for trying to help." She smiled at him.

Suddenly, she gasped as another contraction hit her like a ton of bricks. One hand flew out, wildly searching for Jack's hand and the other at the base of her stomach. The pain rocketed through her body, paralyzing her temporarily in pain.

Jack glanced at his watch again. He thought now was as good a time as ever to have Jane start pushing. He told Jane what he was doing before motioning to Kate for help.

"Do you understand what you're supposed to do, Jane?" Jack asked. Jane nodded. Kate took hold of Jane's hand and tucked some of her stray hair behind her ear. "Are you ready to do this?" He asked almost excited.

"Yeah." She said. Sweat trickled down the side of her face.

"Okay. Go ahead and push." Jack coached.

Jane did as she was told with a tremendous amount of effort. 'This is awkward,' she thought. 'But then again when something traumatic like this is happening, who had the time or the energy to be modest'.

"You're doing great Jane. This is perfect, now do it again." Once again she did as told and smile slid onto Jack's face. "I can see the baby's head, Janie. Just a little more."

Jane wanted to cry but it hurt too much and she was too tired. The ripping pain was too much for her. Pushing was all she could focus on and even that took too much physical exertion. She finally had enough.

She threw her head back and cried out. "I can't do…I can't do it." She cried.

"Yes. Yes you can. Janie I know you and you can take more than this." Jack reassured her.

"No, Jack. I really think this is about all I can do." She explained in between breaths.

"Jane…one more. Can you give me one more push? That's all it takes and this will all be over and you'll have a son or daughter. Can you do one more?" Jane thought a minute before agreeing. "That's my girl."

Jane bared down as hard as she could. The pain was absolutely unendurable. But she wanted it to be over more than life itself at that particular moment. She just closed her eyes and pushed harder. That was when she felt something release and instantaneously the pain lessened all while in the same second she heard a baby cry.

Without opening her eyes she took a shaky breath and her body relaxed. She could here the baby squawk and a new feeling overwhelmed her. She didn't know whether it was knowing she was a mother or something mental and physically different about her but there was a sudden fullness to her state of mind.

The crying got louder as the baby neared her. Jack's presence was also made known. "Jane, you can open your eyes." Jack said with laughter to his voice.

Jane opened her eyes and she met an infant. She pink and scrawny looking but to Jane she was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. She took the baby from Jack and carefully cradled her in her arms. The baby's cry's calmed and she opened her eyes. Tears stung Jane's eyes. She was so tired she couldn't see straight and in the same instant she was more alert than she had ever been in her life.

"Hey they little one. I'm your mom." Jane introduced herself.

"Jane this is Penny." Jack finished the introduction. Jane found it increasingly difficult to keep the tears back. She began to laugh. Jack rapped his are around her and she leaned into his embrace. "I'm so proud of you." He told her before kissing the top of her head.

Jane felt complete. For the first time in her life she felt complete. She had a family who loved her. Sure they weren't picture perfect like every girl dreams about and they were completely unconventional but to Jane it was better than she could have dreamed.

A/N: Okay guys…I lied. There is going to be one more chapter after this because I don't want to leave it here. So…YEAH! Jump up and down and shout hooray! I'll have it posted for you soon. Read and review guys!


	19. Epilogue: Dream Come True

Epilogue: Dream Come True

Jane closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The sound of sand crunching made her turn to see who was behind her. It was Locke. The kind old man smiled and sat down beside her.

"So how are you feeling these days?" He asked politely.

"Much thinner." Jane laid a hand on her small middle. Locke laughed at her humor.

"I heard it was a girl. What did you name her?"

"Penny." Jane waited for the 'you do know your last name is Banks' speech again. To her surprise Locke said nothing.

"That's a very suitable name. I've always like the name Penny myself." He nodded in satisfaction.

The conversation seemed to drift from there on until there was no speech between the two. Just silence. That's when Jane's eyes began to wonder. She saw Shannon and Sayid walking down the beach together, hand in hand. Kate and Sawyer were sitting just outside his tent, with his arm draped around her shoulders. 'All these couples,' Jane thought. Jane turned around completely to see Jack at the jungle's edge. He was holding a baby. She smiled when he gestured for her to come over.

Locke waved goodbye as she got up and rushed to the doctor. She peered into the ball of duck blankets he held to see a small child. The baby was chubby and healthy looking. Jack suddenly handed her the infant.

She held her baby close and she bent down to kiss the child's forehead. Jane could feel Jack's hand on her back and she looked up to acknowledge him. He was smiling from ear to ear as he kissed her softly as a form of affection.

Jane felt as thought she had been in this position before, even though she knew she hadn't. She could have sworn that she remembered being here, in Jack's arms and Penny in hers. That's when she remembered the dream she had had. It had been exactly like this very moment.

She smiled to herself. It hadn't been a dream. It had been a foretelling; a sign of things to come.

000

It was late in the evening and the sun was nearly set. Purple and navy colors held in the sky while the quickly disappearing orange slipped below the horizon. Jane held Jack's hand as she led him to an unknown area away from camp.

Jack had no idea where they were going. They were heading away from the camp on the beach. Jane seemed to be excited enough but about what? He humored her and acted excited too.

Within the next few minutes of walking they came across a blue airplane blanket with various fruits on it. There were two torches that lit the area off to the sides of the blanket.

Jane glowed with pride as she moved away from Jack and shouted 'ta-da'. Jack was somewhat confused but couldn't keep a smile off his face for long.

"What is this?" He asked.

"It's just something I threw together. It's a multipurpose thing. I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me and they way I would do that in the real world is to buy you dinner. Take you on a date of some sort. But since we're not in the real world this will have to suffice." She motioned for him to sit down next to her on the blanket, which he did.

Then the two sat and talked like they always seemed to end up doing, thus their compatibility being proven. They laughed and told funny stories, they told sad stories, and they shared stories of first dates, school dances, and life in general.

"You know since I've been here, I've discovered that life is to short. I mean it made me think that I didn't do a lot of things in my life that I wanted to and now I'll probably never get the chance." Jane confided.

"What sort of things did you want to do?" Jack asked popping a piece of fruit in his mouth.

"I don't know…I wanted to write a book and see the Great Wall of China. And I wanted to swim with dolphins in the Florida Keys. Just stuff. I probably would have liked to climb Mt. Everest if I had thought about it." Jane laughed.

"Who says you can't do some of that here?"

"It just seems so unreal now. I mean with Penny and all. I think my wants have changed dramatically since I washed up here. Like this last month…all I wanted to do was be a mom. And now that I am, I want something different." Jane stared out at the dark sky. The stars were so beautiful. You could never see then anywhere like you could here.

"Well, what do you want?" Jack asked tentatively.

Jane smiled and turned from the sky to Jack. "Love." She answered honestly. "I want to be loved."

Jack smiled lovingly. He thought he could manage that. He could give Jane what she wanted and to prove it to her he leaned in to kiss her.

Their lips touched and sparks flew once more. Jane leaned back and inspected Jack before kissing him for a second time. They kissed yet again after that. Soon their kisses became hungrier, more urgent, more frequent. Jack laid Jane on her back and kept kissing her every chance he had.

He felt Jane tug at his shirt and took it as a sign to take it off. She helped him lift it over his head. She ran a hand down his chest and over onto his back.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away. "Wait." He tried to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Jane asked concerned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? This is a big step to take." Jane sat up and unzipped her orange hooded jacket.

"Jack, there is no one I would rather do this with than you." She looked at him sincerely. "I'm ready."

She lay back down and waited for Jack. He positioned himself over her. "I love you Janie."

"I love you Jack." She beamed at him and he kissed her passionately in return.


	20. Author's note 3

Author's Note

That was it guys! Someone New is now over. I think I'm going to cry! It was such a pleasure to write and to my reviewers: I love you guys! You kept me going no matter what, so thank you.

Now, you all have a chance to pick which story comes next. I have summaries to two different stories and I want you to choose which one I write next. Okay? Okay!

**Learning to Let Go: Annie is another survivor of Flight 815 who knows what she's doing around a stethoscope. Jack recruits her to work in the caves for extra help and they become fast friends. After a horrible accident Annie's husband and child are pronounced dead. Will Annie and Jack teach each other a thing or two about letting go?**

**Stranger Things Have Happened: A woman waltzes onto the survivor's beach claiming to be from the tail section of the plane. When her story checks out she announces there are twenty-three survivors of her own. She's a doctor too, and Jack swears he knows her form somewhere. (The trials and tribulations of two doctors on a deserted island). **

Both stories are Jack/OC pairings. I'm continuing on my streak. The story won't go up for a while. I have to get ahead in the writing before I start posting otherwise its going to be like this story and get completely backed up! -Starts pulling out hair- And I can't have that happen again! -Returns to normal self- Sorry everyone. Anyway, whatever story you guys don't pick is going up right after the winner. So don't worry I will post both sooner or later.

Love, Katie


End file.
